Pain & Glitches Part 2
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: Part 2 of Pain & Glitches, and the story picks up almost right after the first. Chase's bionics have been acting out since the 'incident' as they like to call it. Chase being Chase, tries to hide it as best as he can, but will he hold it in too long? He thought with Douglas locked up, he has one less thing to worry about, but now this is just replacing it. Part 2: Glitches
1. Lying & Ice Cream

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

_Achoo!_

Ugh, that's the third time in an hour I've given out a snot cannon. At least I'm alone, but I have to hurry up. I don't want any of them finding out, so I rush to clean it up.

The rag has to be wrung out three times before it is all cleaned up, gross I know. I give a satisfied sigh as there is no proof left of the super sneeze that just took place. Just in time too, as the familiar ding of the elevator sounds, and my two siblings file out.

"Hey Chase," Bree smiles, but then gives me a confused look. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you look funny," Adam adds.

"What? Me? Yeah, I feel fine!" I say while putting as much cheer into it as I can. "Great, actually!"

"Okay..." Bree gives me an odd looks, but just end up shaking it off.

"So, what's up?" I ask, hoping to move on from the previous topic.

"Nothing really," Bree shrugs." "We were just coming to see if you wanted to go see a movie with us and Leo."

"Um, no thanks."

"Come on Chase, don't be a part pooper," Adam says.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway."

"Please," Bree pleads.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't want to."

"Come on, I-"

"No," I finally snap. Which causes Adam to sink back, obviously a bit hurt. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going."

"Alright," Bree gives in. "Let's go Adam." Bree tugs at Adam's arm, and they both leave without another word.

The truth is, I would love to go see a movie with them. But I don't want to risk exposing my bionics by glitching in front of anyone. I just don't want to tell anyone, they'll become over worried. Besides, I feel fine. So there's no need to worry.

The elevator opens up again, but this time, revealing Mr. Davenport.

"Chase?" I stop working on my late homework. I always cringe a bit at the word 'late.' At least it's not truly late, it was assigned for over our break, and I always finish it the the first day of break. This time, everything had happened, and I never got the chance to work on it. To me, it's late, even though we still have four more days of break.

"Earth to Chase," Mr. Davenport waves his hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I snap back into reality.

"I was asking why you didn't go with Adam, Bree, and Leo?"

"I just wasn't interested," I shrug. "Besides, I've got to finish this." I point to the homework with my pencil.

"Come on a Chase, even I know that's not why you didn't."

"I just didn't want to go. Why is that such a problem?"

"Because, there's a reason you didn't want to go." I'm about to argue, but he keeps speaking before I can. "Don't say it's the homework, because I know it's not. It's a reason that you're not telling us."

"The truth is..." I try to come up with a believable lie. "I'm scared."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Davenport looks taken aback.

"Yeah, I fear that Douglas is waiting around every corner, coming back for me." Yep, that sounds believable enough.

"Oh Chase," he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about that, he's locked up securely, with no chance of breaking out."

"I know, but, I guess I'm just kind of jumpy. Maybe even a bit paranoid."

"I'm sorry Chase, I wish I had known." I give a sad face, but have difficulty holding long. I feel bad about lying to him.

"It's alright."

"Do you want me to stay down here with you? It might help." I instantly realize the problem.

"_No_," I cough a bit, and try to cover up the urgency. "I mean, that will not be necessary. I think it would be best for me to be by myself, which could actually be helpful in getting over the fear."

"Okay, but if you need anything, I'll be upstairs." Mr. Davenport finally leaves, and I get back to my homework. But, my homework and bionics have other ideas, and my eight page essay I was working on, goes flying around the room.

Each paper goes to a different spot in the room. For example, one is on top of Adam's capsule, and another is placed on the ceiling. Stupid molecular kinesis.

I push back my chair, and look around the room. I sigh; this is going to be difficult.

**Bree's POV:**

Geez, what's Chase's problem? He's really been keeping to himself lately. Did we do something wrong?

"What are you thinking about Bree?" Leo asks me as we leaves the theater.

"Yeah, you were off in your own little world the whole time, and missed most of the movie." Adam complains, giving me a joking glare.

"Just thinking about Chase is all. He doesn't like to do anything with anyone since we got home."

"I see your point. When Adam and I invited him to play video games with us, he declined, declined!" Leo adds. "Chase never turns down video games, so why now?"

"I'm not sure."

"He didn't even complain when I made short jokes about him. Also, he wouldn't let me throw him yesterday." Adam pouts, crossing his arms.

"Do you think it has something to do with," Leo stops for a second, "the 'incident.'

"I don't know, but that would probably be my guess," I shrug.

"Alright, we need to come up with some sort of plan to get Chase to do something with us." Leo comments, and Adam and I nod in agreement.

"But first," I smile. "Let's go get some ice cream!" Adam and Leo cheer.

"Who's paying?" Leo asks, and I smirk, waving the money from my pocket.

"Mr. Davenport is."

"How?" Leo gives a confused look.

"He forgot that when he gave me the money for the movie, he included money for Chase too." I laugh, and Leo smiles.

"I like how that brain of yours works."

"Quick your talking," Adam complains. "I want ice cream!"

"Alright, come on." I urge, and Adam cheers as he and Leo follows me to the ice cream stand across the street.

"So, what do you two want?" I ask. "I'll go order, and then you two can find us a bench."

"Cookie dough," Leo instantly chooses.

"Okay, what about you Adam?" I ask as I look to Adam for an answer. He looks so deep in thought, that it's hard to believe it's him. He suddenly brightens up and smiles.

"I'll have one of each."

"Adam, you can only have one." He frowns, but does end up choosing one, birthday cake.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." I smile, and head up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The man at the counter asks.

"Yes, can I have one scoop of cookie dough, one of birthday cake, and one of..." I realize that I haven't picked on yet. "And...one of chocolate." I decide to go simple.

"Will that be in a cone or dish?" Shoot, I forgot to ask.

"Um, cone." I hope that'll be fine.

"Okay, that'll be..." he pushes in a couple buttons, "$5.25." I gladly hand him the ten, and receive my change. "Can I have your name please?"

"Bree."

"Alright, it'll be ready for you in a minute."

"Thanks," I say as I move to the side, letting the people behind me order.

My eyes wander around the area as I wait. Eventually my eyes land on Adam and Leo, who have found an empty bench, and are currently talking to each other about who knows what.

"Bree?" My head snaps up at my name, and I see a lady holding one of those cardboard things without ice cream in it.

"That would be me," I smile. The lady smiles back as she hand me the ice cream.

"Have a nice day," she says before walking away.

"You too!" I call back to her, but I don't think she heard me. I shrug, and head over to Adam and Leo.

"Here's your ice cream," I say, handing them their ice cream.

"Yay!" Adam cheers, licking away. "It's got sprinkles!" I can't help but chuckle, and the same goes for Leo.

"So, what are we going to do about Chase?" Leo asks through his licks of ice cream.

"I think I might have an idea," I say, giving a partially evil look.

"What?" Adam asks, momentarily stopping his eating/ licking.

"We just don't take 'no' for an answer."

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"I mean, that when Chase says he doesn't want to do something with us, we keep urging. Or we just stay with him, and do what he's doing."

"I like it," Leo nods.

"So, you in?" I ask.

"Sure," Leo smiles.

"Yeah!" Adam cheers.

"Perfect."

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I can't help but feel bad for Chase, even though I have no idea how he feels.

Yet, at the same time, I'm still not sure if that is the truth. He had trouble explaining it to me, like he was making up what to say as he was saying it. If he was lying, why was he?

The sudden click of the doorknob catches my attention, and Adam, Bree, and Leo walk through.

"Hey Mr. Davenport," Bree waves as Adam instantly rushes toward the fridge and pulls out some pudding.

"Hi guys, how was the movie?" I ask.

"Great, except Bree wasn't paying attention to the movie at all," Leo explains.

"Why?" I ask. "What was on your mind?"

"Nothing really," Bree shrugs. "Just Chase and all."

"I get it," I admit. "I was thinking about him too, but he explained to me what's going on."

"Really?" Bree perks up.

"What?" Leo asks.

"He said that he's, well, scared."

"Of what?" Leo asks.

"Douglas. He feels like he's going to pop up around every corner, and it makes him very nervous."

"Really?" Bree looks surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I'm a bit skeptical if that's the truth."

"Well, what do you truly think?" Bree asks.

"Um, I guess it doesn't seem believable enough, for Chase that is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asks, joining the conversation, as he stabs his spoon into his pudding.

"Nothing," I put my hands up in surrender. "Just...never mind."

"So, where is he now?" Leo asks.

"Um, he should still be in the lab."

"Great, let's go talk to him," Bree starts walking toward the elevator.

"Wait," I pull her back. "He said that he wanted to be alone."

"Oh," Bree looks a bit saddened.

"But we can still do something, the four of us." I suggest right as the front door opens, revealing my lovely wife.

"Make that, five of us," Bree smirks.

"Huh?" Tasha gives us a confused look.

"We were just about to do something together," Leo explains.

"Without Chase?" She looks surprised.

"Yeah, he wants to be alone," Adam says through spoonfuls of pudding. "What a party pooper."

"Adam..." I give him a look. "Anyway, are you going to join us?"

"I don't see why not," Tasha smiles. "So, what are we doing?"

"Um, a movie?" I suggest.

"Just saw one," Leo complains.

"Oh, how about a board game!" Bree suggests with a big smile.

"Why not?" Tasha smiles, and heads to the closet. "Which one?"

"What is there?" Bree asks.

"Um...'Monopoly', 'Clue'-"

"Clue!" Bree yells as she rushes over to the closet and rips the 'Clue' game out of it.

"All right, 'Clue' it is," I smile.

Up until dinner we play 'Clue' as a partial family, but I feel really bad about leaving Chase out of all of this. I hope that he's enjoying himself, if doing homework counts as fun. Well, it does for him.

**A/N: I'm back with part 2! This chapter was just sort of getting you into the story, with some family fluff in it. Nothing has really happened yet, besides from the fact that Chase is trying to hide his glitching. I've also decided to not really reply to reviews, just the ones with questions or are long. **

**Review Replies:**

**Coacoa: First off, thank you! **** Second, one piece of advice I can give you is to always reread what you wrote. Sometimes you will be surprised at mistakes you made. Also, grammar and spelling are super important, and using correct grammar really helps make a story go more smoothly. I hope this helped!**

**daphrose: I actually don't use my computer to write my stories. I use my i-Pad mini! **** When I got your review I was actually working on this chapter, so, yeah. You had to use the puppy-dog eyes, didn't you? They always make me feel guilty, even if they are virtual. I do totally get it that you were at camp, I hope had fun! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	2. Frustration

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

After getting the final paper, my glitching slowed down, until right when I finished. Now, objects are flying around the lab, and I can't stop them no matter what I try.

The sudden sound of the approaching elevator startles me, and right before it opens, everything stops and falls to the ground with a thud.

"Hey Chase, dinner's..." Bree trails off noticing the mess around the lab. "What happened in here?"

"Um..." I fumble for an answer. "I got...frustrated."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I got really stressed and frustrated. I guess I just glitched a bit."

"A _bit_?! Chase, this place is like a disaster zone!"

"I'll clean this up, I promise. Just please, _please,_ don't tell Mr. Davenport, or anyone for that matter." I practically get in a begging position at Bree's feet.

"Chase, I-"

"Please, Bree."

"Alright..."

"Just give me five minutes, and then I'll be up."

"Okay, five minutes," Bree puts up five fingers to emphasize.

"Thank you," I stand up straight. Bree heads upstairs without another word.

My molecular kinesis got me into this mess, so I'll jab to use it to get out of it. Without glitching, I'm able to lift up each object and place it back where it belongs.

After five minutes, everything is where it's supposed to be. Like nothing ever happened.

The whole elevator ride up, my nerves cause me to shake a bit. I just don't want to glitch in front of them. When the elevator finally stops and opens, I put on a smile and take my seat at the table.

"Nice of you to join us Chase," Tasha smiles.

"Yeah, what were you doing down there anyway?" Leo asks, grabbing a roll from the basket.

"Homework," I easily say, and then take a bite of my chicken.

"Is that _all_ you were doing?" Bree asks, giving me a suspicious look. I know what she's doing. She's trying to get me tell them what happened with my bionics, but she can't make me.

"Yes, _Bree_, only homework," I hiss and give her a glare. She just rolls her eyes.

"Okay..." Leo says awkwardly.

"So, how was the movie?" I ask, hoping to change the topic.

"Awesome!" Adam cheers, spitting some of his mash potatoes on the table.

"Adam!" Tasha yells.

"That's disgusting!" Bree complains, wiping off the mash potato that hit her.

"Sorry," Adam apologizes, but just ends up spitting even more.

"Adam, swallow your food before speaking," I explain. He nods, but doesn't say anything.

We finish our meal in peace, but during it I glitched a few times. First, Bree's fork started floating, so I had to say I was just joking around to avoid any suspicions. Next, I felt a sneeze coming on, so I had to excuse myself from the table and run into the bathroom. I ended up sneezing into the tissue box, wait a waste. The third and last time was the worst.

My force field glitched and the table did a sudden jolt, shocking everyone. I didn't know how to explain what happened, so I acted as if it never happened. After a minute of being shocked, surprisingly, they all just shrugged it off. Probably thinking someone just kneed the table by mistake.

"I think I'm going to turn in early," I announce as I fake yawn and stretch my arms.

"It's 6 o'clock," Bree gives me a weird look.

"Yeah, that homework wore me out."

"Seriously?" Leo looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Leo puts his hands up in defense. "That's what I thought."

I stand up, push in my chair, and head toward the elevator. The sound of footsteps behind me catches my attention. I whirl around, and see Mr. Davenport following me.

"Is there something you need?" I ask.

"No, no, I was just heading to the lab too."

"Um, okay." Great, now if I glitch, he'll see. We both enter the elevator and don't speak the whole way to the lab.

"I'm just going to go in my capsule," I awkwardly say as I exit the elevator. Mr. Davenport just nods, and I get into my capsule.

I close my eyes, but find it hard to fall asleep at first. But after about ten minutes, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Adam's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of Mr. Davenport knocking on my capsule.

"Ugh, why do we have to get up so early?" I complain as I step out of my capsule.

"It's 10 o'clock, Bree and Chase are already up and have eaten breakfast." He explains, giving me a weird look.

"Exactly," I yawn and start heading back into my capsule. "Wake me when it's dinner."

"Adam," Mr. Davenport pulls me out. "I need you to go eat something, then come and change into something nice."

"Why?" I throw my head back and groan.

"Because we are all going to a gala to raise money for Davenport Industries, and you need to be on your best behavior."

"You get what you get." I shrug, and in the direction of the elevator.

"Adam, you need to take this seriously, there's a lot on the line."

"Like what?"

"My company. If we don't raise enough money, business will have to slow down."

"So?" I ask as Mr. Davenport enters the elevator next to me.

"I will lose money, and that means less things for Adam."

"Oh..."

"Plus, I'm taking a big risk letting you three come. If one of you accidentally uses your bionics, you could be exposed to a lot of very important people. Who also can take you three away."

"Huh?"

"No bionics."

"Oh..." The elevator dings and opens in front of us.

"Now go eat, and be ready in a half an hour." Mr. Davenport gives me a stern look, before heading to who knows where.

I search the cabinets for something to eat, and find nothing. I then look in the fridge, which has my favorite snack, pudding. I pull out two, and grab a spoon. No one eats with me, and I feel lonely.

After I finish the second pudding, I realize that I should be getting ready.

The elevator ride feels quicker than usual, and it opens up to reveal Mr. Davenport and Chase arguing over something.

"I'm sorry, I just...can't," I overhear Chase say as I sneak past.

"And why not?" Mr. Davenport asks, looking frustrated.

"I just can't."

"Comes on Chase, you'll love it. There's going to be inventions and inventors. Also, it is set up to have a dance at the end."

"Just another reason for me not to want to go," Chase mumbles.

"Chase, you're going no matter what."

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can. I'm the adult, you're the kid. So whatever I say goes."

"So now that's how you see me, like a kid. I'm sixteen!"

"I don't care Chase. If you act like a little kid, I'm going to treat you like one. Either way, you're going."

_"No, I'm not_," Chase snaps.

"And why not?" Mr. Davenport practically yells, causing me to take a step back, but it doesn't seem to affect Chase.

"What's going on?" Bree suddenly asks from behind me.

"For some reason Chase doesn't want to go, and him and Mr. Davenport are arguing about it," I explain.

"Why?" Bree asks and I shrug.

"You're going, and that's final," Mr. Davenport finally says. "Now all of you, into your capsules." Bree and I don't waste a second getting in ours, while Chase takes his time. Which adds more stress to Mr. Davenport, but Chase doesn't seem to care.

When Chase gets in his capsule and it closes in front of him, Mr. Davenport presses a button. Almost immediately the three of us are all dressed up.

I walk out and study Bree and Chase's outfits.

"Cool, I feel like a spy!" I yell with excitement. "Don't worry Chase, you can be my sidekick." I smile at him, and it looks like he's about to say something, but stops himself.

"Good, you're all ready," Mr. Davenport smiles at us. "Just give me a minute to change and we will be on our way. The three of us then follow Mr. Davenport into the elevator.

**Chase's POV:**

I argue the entire time into the car, but finally give up when we pull away from the driveway. I just couldn't tell Mr. Davenport that I couldn't go because I could easily glitch and expose our secret.

It's supposed to be a long car ride there, so I just focus on random things. Like what everyone's wearing, to pass the time I pay close attention to everyone's outfits.

Leo, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and I are all wearing tuxedos, so there isn't much to that. Except, Leo has a bow tie on, while no one else does. Otherwise we all look too much alike in our black tuxes.

Tasha looks very nice, in her plain black dress, with makes a slippery sound when she moves. It only makes that sound because of the silk material the dress is made of. It does have sleeves, but they're short. She looks lovely.

While Bree looks so grown up, in her aqua blue dress that matches her perfectly. It has ruching at the top, and sequins all around the bottom. It has one sleeve that drapes over her right shoulder, which she has been playing and picking at the whole time. She looks so mature, like she's a senior going to prom.

Ugh, what am I thinking? I sound like a girl. Enough with the dress talk Chase, focus on something else. Instead I just end up surveying the car and all the people in it.

At out of us all, Adam and I are the least excited. My reason is only obvious to me, but Adam's is that Mr. Davenport 'accidentally' left Adam's top hat at home. So now he is staring out his window glumly.

Bree looks the most distracted, and I have no idea if she's excited or not for this. I'm going to guess not really, by the bored look on her face.

Leo has been bouncing pretty much the entire time, and has been complaining that he has to go to the bathroom. Yet, Mr. Davenport refuses to stop, and keeps telling him that he should've went before we left.

Tasha looks nervous. She is stiff and hasn't said a word the entire time. I can't see her face from here in the back, but I have a feeling that the expression is nervous. I guess this is her first time having to go somewhere where saying one wrong thing could mess everything up.

Finally, Mr. Davenport is expressionless. He doesn't appear to be feeling anything about this. I guess this is just routine, or he's so nervous he can't show it. If that makes sense.

Actually, now that think about it, no one has set a word the entire ride. I give one more scan of the car, and it doesn't look like anyone plans on saying at all.

I lean over and look out my window, but I just can't keep focused. I guess it's a good thing that I have an emergency crossword puzzle filled book to do, just for these special occasions.

I pull it out from under my seat where I always keep it, and I am glad that the pencil is still in it. I flip through to find a blank page, and soon I land on one.

Okay, a four letter word for...

"We're here," Mr. Davenport suddenly announces, when I have just finished my sixth crossword. We all snap to attention at his voice. "Remember, under any circumstances, no bionics whatsoever. You hear me?"

"We hear you," Adam, Bree, and I say in unison.

Movement from outside catches my attention, and I end up seeing many adults, but many teens and kids too.

"Um, Mr. Davenport?" I say.

"Yes?" He turns and looks at me expectantly.

"Why are there so many, well, non-adults here?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that. I made it be a family gala this year, so I could bring you four, not just Tasha.

"Um, alright."

"Don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun. Don't be afraid to get know people and mingle." Mr. Davenport smiles at us, before he opens his door and exits the car.

I look out the window one last time, and I can already tell that this isn't going to turn out well.

**A/N: I just had to post this part right away, for two reasons. One, for the OCs that I will mention in a second, and because I just got that feeling like I just had to post a chapter today! **** Ideas for this part are just flowing straight into my head, and I'm so happy! I also have other good news, I'm asking for OCs for the next one or two chapters. Here is what you need to fill out:**

**Name:  
Age: (no range, any age you want)  
Gender:  
Physical Appearance: (eye color, hair color, etc.)  
What they are wearing: (at the gala)  
Very short summary:  
Anything else you think I should know:**

**Keep in mind they won't have a huge part, but I just wanted to get you all in on the story. Even if it is for only a chapter or two, so please submit!**

**Review Replies:**

**daphrose: I was laughing so hard at your review and what happened! XD I don't know if I should be honored in a way, or creeped out a bit. Yes, yes there is a reason, but I can't say, yet. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told you about the puppy-dog eyes, but oh well! :) I'm so glad that these review replies make you feel special. I feel special when I see the reviews, so I guess it works both ways. It's also another good thing that you had a blast at your camp! So, I guess this update might've been a litter sooner than you thought. Thanks!**

**Coacoa: Don't worry, I promise you that I will finish this story. If I don't, I give you permission to hate on me and any of my stories.**

**Anonymous1201 (Guest): It was getting late, and I was tired, so I didn't put much thought into the games. Sorry, but I like the scrabble idea. Would you mind if I used it later?**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. The Gala

~I do not own Lab Rats~

_*None of this is meant to be romantic, it is all meant to be friendship*_

**Leo's POV:**

This is going to be so lame. A whole bunch of rich guys and their snotty children.

"This is lame," I groan and tilt my head back.

"_Leo_," my mom snaps at me.

"What, it is?" I shrug as we step inside.

"Yeah, it's not going to be fun without my top hat," Adam crosses his arms. Bree rolls her eyes next to me.

"Can you two just be happy?" Bree asks, staring us down.

"Why should we? Just think about it. A place stuffed with rich guys and their snotty children who won't give us the time of day." I give Bree a look when I'm done, but she just rolls her eyes again,

"You two are hopeless," Bree mumbles. We pass the entry way and head into the room where the event is held, but there isn't much to it.

The room is pretty much a ballroom, which has multiple tables set up. Each table is a circle with white tablecloths laid on top, with name tags at each seat. The tables are all placed on the sides of the room, next to the walls. This is to open the space for the dance floor, but right now there is three long tables in the middle of it with multiple inventions placed on them.

"Follow me,' Big D gestures for us to follow him to our table. Our table ends up being the largest, and is right up front, of course.

"Let me guess, we're going to be the center of attention here, aren't we?" Bree asks as she finds her name tag and takes her seat.

"Well, yeah," Mr. Davenport answers like it was completely obvious. If you think about it, it kind of was.

"You know, I've never sat at the head table before," my mom says, making me roll my eyes. I scan the table for my name tag, which ends up being placed between my mom and Adam. I then take my seat, being the last to do so.

"So, now what?" I ask, not knowing what's supposed to happen.

"Well, in a couple minutes we will eat. Then, we'll start the auction, which I am in charge of," Big D explains. "But, for you four it's different. When you're done eating, you will head into the room next door."

"Why?" Bree asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's where your dance is, so you don't have to stay and listen through the whole auction. It is also so us adults won't make you nervous and uncomfortable during the dance."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"But how are we supposed to know that the kids aren't up to no good?" My mom asks.

"Oh, there are cameras everywhere in there, which are set up to alert us at any moment."

"Well that's good." I suddenly head the sound of slightly squeaking wheels, and turn to see multiple tables being wheeled in. Each and every table has different food on each, and they all make my mouth water.

"Oh, look, it's time to eat." Big D smiles at us as he rises to stand.

"Food?" Adam is instantly alert, and a large smile crosses his face.

"Yes, Adam, there's food," Bree rolls her eyes.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Big D urges.

"Wait, we get to eat already? How come the other people aren't going?" I ask as I look around the room.

"We go up by table, and we're first," Big D explains as he starts to walk away. "Are you coming or not?" Adam instantly bolts away from the table to the ones filled with food. My mom follows, and then everyone else, besides Chase.

I stop myself from going, confused.

"Are you coming Chase?" I ask him, and he just shrugs without moving for his seat. "Come on, you have to be hungry."

"A little," Chase shrugs again.

"Well, then go get some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"You just said you were!"

"Well..."

"No, come on." I grab Chase's wrist, pulling him up for his seat. "Let's go," Chase just groans at me in response.

**Bree's POV:**

The food was so delicious! I never knew how many different types of meat there are. Great, now I'm thinking like Adam. Whatever.

I just wish there was dessert, but Mr. Davenport did say that there are going to a lot of snacks at the dance. This usually means candy, potato chips, and all those unhealthy foods. It's going to be awesome! He even said that there's going to be cake!

I think that Mr. Davenport was a little too overjoyed to see us leave, because he practically pushed the four of us out of the room. I think all the other parents were doing the same, but anyway, the feeling's mutual.

To tell you the truth, there are more kids here than I thought. At least the room we go in, is about the same size as the adults'. It actually looks the same, if both rooms were empty, the only difference would be the size of our dance floor is bigger.

On the far right wall, are a long line of tables with refreshments. Along with some tables set up right near it, and there are tables on the left side of the room mirroring the right. There is also music blasting through the whole room, and it is actually some good music.

I have to squeeze through a lot of people to get to a table, and when I get to it, there is someone already sitting at the one. Just my luck, there is one unoccupied table that I scurry to get. I do, but am soon joined by Adam. He has a small plate, but it is piled with different desserts.

"Hey Bree," he smiles at me as he takes a seat.

"Hi Adam, got enough food there?"

"No, I should've gotten another plate," he complains through a mouthful of food. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Bree? Adam?" A voice suddenly asks from behind us, and I whirl around in my seat. I end up coming face-to-face with none other than Lily Hudson.

"Lily!" I yell happily, while standing up to give her a hug. Adam tries to say something, but it all ends up coming out muffled through the food in his mouth.

"I see Adam hasn't changed," Lily smirks.

"Nope," I laugh.

"Wow, Bree, you look, amazing."

"Thanks, so do you." Lily has on a very nice, pale pink dress. It has tu-tu type of bottom, and a plain and strapless top. Her hair isn't all messy like it was when we first met her, but tied back in a ballet bun. Finally, she has pink flats on.

"Thanks," Lily blushes a bit, and then leans over to whisper something. "I'm glad to see that you all got out okay, but where's Chase?"

"I'm...no sure," I look around the room for any sign of Chase, but can't. "Beats me, but I'm sure here's around here somewhere."

"It's fine, I'll probably bump into him eventually."

"Hey Lily, want to dance?" A boy asks, walking up to Lily and I.

"Um, Bree, would you mind?" Lily blushes as the boy waits for her answer.

"Go on, have fun," I push Lily in the direction of the boy. Lily quickly looks over her shoulder and mouths 'thank you', before getting lost in the crowd.

I turn around to go back to my seat, but stop dead in my tracks. There's a boy, who can't be older than nine, staring straight at me, and he doesn't seem to be looking away soon. I give a weird look, not knowing what to think.

I decide to get something drink, hoping that he will look away.

After getting some punch, I dare myself to look again. Yet this time, a girl is standing over the boy, almost scolding him. She looks a little angry at first, but her expression almost instantly softens. She places a hand on his shoulder, and seems to be explaining something.

Right when the girl finishes talking, the boy walks away and takes a seat at one of the tables. The girl, however, starts heading in my direction. The apologetic look on her face, pretty much confirms that she is coming to talk to me.

"Sorry about the pain back there, he does that a a lot," she says right away.

"It's fine, just, well, a bit..." I say, but try not to offend her of her brother.

"Creepy," she finishes for me, laughing a bit.

"Well, yeah. No offense."

"None taken."

"I'm Bree," I smile and put out my hand.

"Paula, and my brother back there is Andy," she gives me a handshake in return. "So, your dad drag you here too?"

"Pretty much, and I knew there was no way out of it. Especially when he's in charge," Paula seems to come to a realization.

"Wait, is your dad-"

"Donald Davenport, yeah, he is."

"Nice."

"Anyway, I was just wondering..." I trail off, figuring out how I want to word it. "What's up with your brother?" _Wow _Bree, that was rude _at all_.

"Oh, him. He just has this thing where he watches people from afar, and is able to figure them out. You were right before on the creepy thing."

"Oh, that's interesting..." During the awkward silence that follows, I study Paula's outfit a bit. She's wearing a light purple dress, which stops right under her knees. Her caramel-colored hair is also pulled back by a pink headband with a purple flower. I don't think I have to worry about her being rude or anything at all.

"You know, you're not how I was expecting you or anyone here to be," I finally admit.

"What do you mean?" She looks at me questionably.

"I just figured that most of the kids or teens here would be absolute snobs."

"Well, that is the stereotype, but you don't really have to worry about it."

"Well that's good," I smile. "So, you said your brother can figure things out about people."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, what did he figure out about me?"

"Oh, he didn't really say, just that you are a curious person. Also that you seemed to have suffered or something recently, but I don't know about that."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, one more thing. He said that you're not what meets the eye. Whatever that means, but he's not always right." I get nervous at that last comment, does her brother know? "So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes actually, I have two brothers, Adam and Chase, and one step-brother, Leo."

"Cool, sounds like a big family."

"Not really, but I guess it can seem that way sometimes." Paula just laughs a bit at the comment, and I can't help but join her. I stop laughing when I see Andy, who is sitting sadly at his own table.

"I think I'm going to go cheer him up," I announce, causing Paula to stop laughing.

"Just a heads up, he's not much of a talker."

"That's fine," I walk away from the refreshment table and Paula, and head over to Andy. When I stop in front of him, he instantly looks up at me.

"Andy, would you care to dance?" I put my hand out for him, which causes him to smile and take it.

**Adam's POV:**

Ugh, I'm out of food again! I sigh and go over for my fourth plate, but throw away my third one before heading over.

Before I can, I hear a loud crashing sound, which sounded so cool! I quickly drop my empty plate in the garbage, and look over to wear the sound came from. What I see, is a girl with caramel-brown hair, with pure embarrassment on her face. While there's also punch all over the floor, her shoes, and a little on her dress.

A few people are just staring at her, most are oblivious, but there are still a couple who are laughing at her. I can't help but feel bad for her.

The girl's face is as red as a tomato, and she immediately runs out of the room, on the verge of tears. I see Bree's form as she rushes off the dance floor, and follows the girl out of them room.

Bree's got this, so I just ignore it, and head over for my fourth plate.

When I finish grabbing the food, I see that a girl has situated herself at my table. I still head over there, because it is the only, sort of, open table. I plop down, and there girl instantly notices that I'm there.

She spins around to face me, her blue eyes staring straight into mine. I give her a weird look, and she returns one.

"Hi, I'm Adam," I smile at her.

"Violet," she says. Her plain black dress makes that slinking sound when she moves, which is such a cool a sound.

"So, you like black and purple or something?" I ask, noticing her black dress, black hair that has one purple streak in it, and her purple glasses too.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that you like food," she smiles at me jokingly.

"How did you know?" I ask her shocked.

"Um, the face that you have a huge pile of food on that one plate, and by the mess on the table I'm guessing that this is your..." Violet stops for a minute to think, "Forth?"

"Woah, how did you figure that out?"

"Intelligence and observance pays off my friend."

"Huh?"

"I'm smart."

"Oooh..." That's when I notice the necklace she has on. "Ooh, cool necklace, let me see." I reach out to touch it, but she knocks my hand away. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, but I don't let anyone touch my necklace." Violet feels the crystal heart with her finger as she explains.

"Oh, why?"

"Well, my mother gave it to me, before she died. It's also believed to have special powers, but that's just an old wives tale. I mean, how could anyone or anything have powers." She puts air quotes around the word 'powers', and I fake a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, powers, there so not real. My siblings and I definitely don't have any type of powers, because it's not possible." Violet gives me a weird look.

"Um, okay..."

"So, got any hobbies?" I ask as I bite into a piece of chocolate cake.

"Yeah, I, uh, do martial arts."

"Cool! Can you beat up my brother?"

"No, I wouldn't use it for that. Besides, I'm a second degree black belt, and I wouldn't want to hurt him."

"I would," I smile.

"Now let me guess, your hobbies include eating, sleeping, and... video games?"

"Yeah! How do you know all this, are you some type of witch?" Violet just laughs at me.

"No, Adam, I'm perfectly normal."

"Alright," I give her a suspicious look, and she just rolls her eyes.

A large crash suddenly emits from the opposite side of the room, shocking just about everyone in the room, including Violet and I.

"What was that?" Violet asks me, standing up to go get a better view. She starts walking forward slowly, as I push myself through the crowd.

Finally, I get a clear image of what happened, and my eyes go wide.

First, Bree is standing in the middle, staring down at the scene. She obviously was there to see it happened.

Second, the girl that had punch spilled on her before, is sprawled on top of a broken table. She looks like she was pushed or shoved. She looks unharmed, but is staring in complete shock at the third person in the incident.

The third and final person is Chase. He too is staring in shock, but his hands are in the position like he was the one who pushed her. But the one thing that must confuse everyone, is that Chase is fifteen feet away from her. How could her have pushed her that far, from that distance.

There's only five people in the room, including Chase, that know what and how that just happened. Chase just used his bionics, and in front of someone.

**A/N: Ooh, Chase used his bionics, but was it willingly? You'll find out in the next chapter, entitled: (The) Gala Glitch. Paula and Andy were submitted by daphrose, while Violet was submitted by the guest LabRatsFan07. So, I do not own them. Well, I do own Lily, as you all should remember her! :) Also, don't worry, none of this is meant to be romantic, just friendship, as said in the beginning.**

**Also, if you submitted an OC and they are not in this chapter; don't think I left you out. I had this chapter done by the time I received it, so they will be in the next one. Plus, it's your last chance to submit your OC. What you need to give is in the last chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Coacoa: First off, thank you so much! Second, when you say you're confused, is it the good way as you are wondering what's going to happen? Or are you confused in general as what was happening?**

**daphrose: I always seem to catch you in the most unexpected times. :D Honestly, I squeal too when I get an email about one of your stories, so the feeling's mutual. The part between Chase and Donald I just had to add, because if you think about it, he wouldn't just go willingly with his glitching. Yeah, you won't actually know why he's glitching for a little while… So, yeah, thanks for the OCs! :P**

**anonymous1201 (Guest): I love replying! So, don't expect me not to, unless your review is very short and simple. I can't exactly fit in a place to describe Bree's dress, so I'll just explain it here. It is aqua blue, strapless, and the top is different from the bottom. The top has ruching (you may have to look that word up, I'm not good at explaining). While the bottom had sequins all over and it stops right below her knees. I hope this helped, and if it didn't feel free to ask for more. Also, it's totally fine that you didn't submit an OC. :) **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	4. Gala Glitch

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

_*ten minutes earlier*_

"Bree?" I say to myself as I watch her run out of the room after that girl. I carefully lift up the tablecloth, and crawl out from the table I was hiding under. The only reason I saw her, is because I heard the crash and was curious. I did never see what had actually happened.

Now I'm following her out of the room. I use my head sensor to find her, but she's in the bathroom. Not matter what anyone says or does, I'm not going in there. So, I wait.

The whole time, I hear constant sniffling.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Bree emerges from the bathroom. Bree, however, wasn't the one crying like I thought, but the girl she has her arm around. The sequins from Bree's dress in the light, which cause me to have a difficult time seeing the girl's face.

I can partially see some freckles place on the girl's cheeks. She looks over at me questionably.

"Chase?" Bree says, giving me a weird look. "What are doing here?"

"Oh, I, uh," I take a deep breath. "I thought it was you who was crying, and that you were the source of the crash." I look down at my shoes.

"What?" Bree asks shocked.

"Sorry, I think I'll just..." I slowly start to turn and walk away, but Bree grabs my arm with her free one.

"Wait, Chase," Bree pulls me back over.

"What?"

"Could you, do something for me?"

"What...?" I give her a suspicious look. She then uses her eyes to gesture to the sniffling girl.

"No, I'm sorry Bree, I will not-"

"You just need to keep her company. It's not like I'm asking you to dance with her."

"But Bree-"

"Please, Chase." I sigh, and nod my head.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Bree smiles at me. She then carefully shakes the girl to get her attention, as she had been oblivious to the conversation.

"Huh?" She looks at Bree through her tear-stained face.

"Paula, this is Chase," Bree introduces. "Chase, this is Paula."

"Hi," she shyly says.

"Hi," I mumble.

"Great, now you two know each other," Bree smiles at us before shoving us in the direction of the room.

"Sorry about her," I apologize to Paula as we go into the room.

"It's fine," she sniffles. We both head over and take a seat at one of the tables, and facing the dance floor. "So, she's your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I have a brother."

"So do I."

"I actually already knew that," Paula bites her lip.

"Oh, Bree told you?"

"Yeah."

"That's okay," I shrug. The song playing through the speakers changes into a faster, more happy song. Everyone on the dance floor starts dancing like their having so much fun, but I'm okay with not being involved.

"You don't dance, do you?" Paula suddenly asks me.

"No."

"Me neither." A big smile spreads across her face. "Then let's." She stands up, grabs my hand, and pulls me up from my seat.

"Wait, what?" I ask confused, as Paula pulls me to the edge of the dance floor.

Paula starts dancing, but I just stand there awkwardly. She stops when she notices that I haven't moved, and grabs both of my hands, which I rip away instantly.

"Come on, Chase, have some fun," she urges.

"I'd rather not," I start to walk away, but she pulls me back. "I'm sorry Paula, but I don't dance."

"Why not? Just one dance?" Paula pleads.

"No, I'm not dancing," I snap, causing her to take a step back.

"Chase, please just-"

"_No_!" This time, my anger accidentally comes loose, which also ignites another glitch. My hand goes out in a 'stop' gesture, but Paula ends up flying back and slamming into the table we were just sitting at.

_*present time*_

I stare in shock at scene in front of me, which I am responsible for causing. Everyone's attention is on me, and I do the only thing that comes to my mind.

I run.

**Adam's POV:**

What just happened? And where did Chase go?

First, I watch Chase run out of the room, and then Bree soon follows. I, myself, am frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

"Whoa Violet, what did you do?" A guy's voice suddenly asks from next to me. Only my eyes shift, as the rest of my body stays frozen in place. I see a boy around Bree's age talking to Violet. His blonde hair shines in the light of the disco ball as he speaks to Violet.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Violet complains. "Besides, we both know that you kick farther than me."

"Good point," the boy shrugs.

"Oh, Adam, this is Johnny. He's a friend from my martial arts class," Violet explains to me, but I stay silent. "Adam?" She waves a hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

"What?" I snap out of my trance. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay..." Violet gives me a weird look, but ends up just shrugging it off.

I look back over to where the girl is that was slammed into the table by Chase. Now, there are two different girls, one with brown hair and skin that is helping her up. The other is blonde, and is wearing what looks to be a very expensive dress. I decide that I should go over there too.

The girl is up by the time I get there, but she's also rubbing her head.

"Um, hi," I say sort of quietly.

"Hi," the girl rubbing her head gives me an odd look. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Adam-" I try to say more, but she cuts me off.

"Bree's brother, right?"

"Yeah, and Chase's," I mumble the second half of that sentence.

"Well, I'm Paula," she introduces herself and sticks out the hand she does not have against her head. "And this is Janette." The brunette just waves as I give Paula's hand a shake. "And this is Hope," the blonde girl waves too.

"So, what exactly happened?" Janette asks Paula. "I missed it." My eyes go a bit wide at the question.

"Oh, well I was actually talking to Adam's brother, Chase," Paula starts. "When I tried to get him to dance, but he kept refusing. Eventually I got him a bit too frustrated, and then the next thing I knew I was crashing into the table."

"How could that happen?" Hope asks.

"I don't know, do you know Adam?" Paula asks me, and the three of them give me a curious look.

"Oh, um, well it's defiantly not special powers that were given to us by our evil uncle daddy, because that's impossible." I give a nervous laugh, but I know that I totally saved it.

"Huh?" Janette gives me a strange look, while Paula and Hope just look completely confused.

"Oh, martial arts," I lie, remembering what Violet had said earlier. "You just pushed him a bit too far, and then he was just able to kick you that far."

"Weird, I didn't feel his foot kick me at all," Paula crinkles her eyebrows. "Oh well, I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it," I say unsurely.

"I guess my clumsiness could have also been part of it too, so I can't make Chase take all the credit. You never know, he may have never touched me, and I just was taken aback a bit too far, and fell into the table." Paula tries to think of a different possibility.

"How could that happen, you were so far from the table?" Hope asks and Paula just shrugs.

"What do you thing Adam?" Paula asks me.

"Oh, I um..." I look around frantically. "I have to go to the bathroom." I then run out of the room, leaving confused girls behind.

**Leo's POV:**

"What just happened?" The boy next me asks.

"I have no idea," I admit.

"Well, whatever happened, I'd hate to be that guy who just ran out. Everyone thinks that he did that to the girl, but he looks too innocent to have done that." He's right, Chase would never do anything like this. Not on purpose at least.

"Yeah, he is."

"Do you know him or something?" The brown-haired guy gives me a questionable look.

"Yeah, he's my step-brother."

"Oh, then do you know what happened?"

"No, I actually don't."

"Oh, alright..."

"I'm Leo, by the way," I suddenly say.

"Connor," we shake hands. "So, who was that?"

"Oh, that was Chase. He's one of my step-brothers like I said, but I also have another step-brother, Adam, and a step-sister, Bree."

"Cool."

"You have any?"

"No, but I do have a girlfriend, Janaysha. You?"

"Um, maybe," He raises an eyebrow. "Well, there's this girl Janelle, and I like her. We've hung out, but I don't know how we are as a couple. I hope we're in a relationship, but I don't truly think it's that way, yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet," I smirk.

"Alright, that's fine with me." I can't help but chuckle a bit.

"So, was the girl that chased him out your step-sister?" That instantly grabs my attention.

"What girl?"

"You didn't see?" I shake my head. "Oh, well there was this girl in a very sparkly dress who ran after him."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, was that her?"

"Probably," I look over to where the girl was. She's still there with two other girls, and Adam? Suddenly the three girls look over to Adam, but he takes off out of the room, leaving them behind.

"Um, Connor, I have to go," I say as I rush out of the room to find at least one of my step-siblings.

I do end up running into one of them, and I mean it literally. I run straight into Bree when come out of the room and we both fall straight onto our backs.

"Leo?" She asks as she stands back up, while I do the same.

"Yeah, Bree?" I ask.

"Yep, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to find one of my bionics step-siblings, who all ran out on me."

"Wait, Adam too?"

"Yeah, what happened to Chase?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think he got angry or something and used his molecular kinesis to make Paula fly into the table."

"Paula?"

"Yeah, that's the girl's name."

"Oh, but why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but that's what I've been trying to find out. I've been trying to find Chase, but I have no idea where he went."

"Oh, you don't do you?" We both whirl around at the voice, and come face-to-face with Mr. Davenport.

**A/N: I meant to post this earlier, but I went to my cottage this weekend, so I didn't really have time to finish this chapter. I also decided to ease up on the cliffhanger, to be nice, sort of. So, will they find Chase? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. All the OCs in this chapter were submitted to me, so I do not own any of them. **

**Review Replies:**

**daphrose: Sorry, I didn't hear your gasp, I was on Jupiter. I'm glad that you loved the humor I added in; sometimes I'm unsure if it's funny or not. Having Lily make an appearance was a spur of the moment idea I had. Thanks for thinking that I portrayed your OCs well, I was worried about doing that with everyone's OC. Chase glitching was a bit obvious in hindsight. I guess you now know that he unintentionally did it. Also, I'm pretty sure that you ate a bag of sugar during this… I was sort of rushing a bit on the last chapter, so I would have it up before I left. That means that I will have to look at it again and fix the mistakes. Wow, this is getting long. Anyway, thanks for your nice review! :D**

**Snooptastic: What you said gave me an idea, so thank you for that.**

**Coacoa: I believe that I did give you some tips before, and I honestly don't have much off the top of my head, sorry. Also, I'm glad that you now understand. **

**Ausllykickforever21: The girl's name is Paula, and she was an OC submitted by daphrose.**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	5. Finding Out

~I do not own Lab Rats~

_***Warning: Feels!***_

**Bree's POV:**

"Then where is Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks, giving Leo and I a hard stare.

"Um, well..." I stumble on my wording.

"You don't have a clue do you?"

"Not one."

"Alright, what happened? My security cameras alerted me, and I decided to check it out alone when I saw it had to do with you four. I never got the chance to rewind and see, because I warned to catch up to you. Now, explain." Mr. Davenport crosses his arms.

"Well, you see this girl I met, Paula, was trying to get Chase to dance. Well, he kept denying and I guess, just used his molecular kinesis on her, making her slam into a table." I bite my lip, and worry about his reaction.

"What?!" I could swear that Mr. Davenport's eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure, but from what from understand, that's what happened."

"Do you know anything Leo?"

"No, not really," Leo says quietly.

"Alright," Mr. Davenport combs his fingers through his hair. "First, do any of you have the slightest idea of where he is?"

"I do," a voice answers from behind us, making Leo jump and I chuckle. Mr. Davenport tilts his head to see, but Leo and I have to turn around. It's Adam!

"Adam, you know where Chase is?" I ask, and Adam nods slowly.

"Well, where is he?" Mr. Davenport asks, but Adam just gives a confused look.

"Where who is?"

"Chase," Mr. Davenport says slowly, yet firm.

"Oh, right, follow me." Adam gives the gesture with his right hand for us to follow, and we obviously do.

Adam ends up leading us out of the building and into the back, which is where the garden is.

_Achoo!_

A sneeze catches our attention, and we barely have enough time to duck, as a large mass of mucus head our way.

"Ugh, this is so gross," Leo complains. Apparently, he didn't get the chance to duck and is covered head to toe in snot. "I'm going to go see if I can get some of this off, good luck." Leo gives a wavering smile, before he goes back into the building.

"Well, my guess would be that the location of where that sneeze cake from, will be where we will find Chase." I look to Adam for confirmation, but he's too distracted by a bumblebee that has placed itself on a nearby tulip.

"I think you're right," Mr. Davenport points in the direction that the sneeze came from. I follow the direction and see a hand peeking out of a bush.

I start to walk forward, but Mr. Davenport places his arm across my stomach, holding me back. I look up at him confused.

"Can you just stay here with Adam, while I go talk to him, okay?" He gives me a slightly sad smile.

"But, I-"

"Please, Bree."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I carefully creep over to where Chase has situated himself. When I get there, he has his legs bent up against his stomach and is cradling his legs. His face is tear-stained, and I wonder what's truly happening.

"Chase?" I whisper, as I crouch down next to him. He doesn't look up, and continues to play with the grass. "Bree told me what happened." He stops picking at the grass and looks up at me.

"Sh-she did," he stutters out.

"Yeah, and why would you do that Chase? You could've easily exposed your bionic secret, in front of everyone." I try my best not to tell, but it's difficult.

"I know, I'm so stupid! I hate myself!" I'm completely taken aback by that response.

"Chase, you are not stupid. I just wanted to know _why_ you did that."

"I don't know," Chase mumbles as he lowers his head again. I out my hand out and tilt his head back up.

"Look at me Chase, that's not an answer. Now, why did you do it?" More tears trickle out of Chase's eyes. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, and I told you that I don't know."

"Chase, come on. That cannot be-"

"No, it is true. I don't know why my bionics glitched like that."

"Wait, glitched?" I furrow my eyebrows, "You glitched?"

"Oh, yeah..." Chase trails off a bit. "So, I was telling the truth. I don't know why my bionics have been glitching like this." My eyes widen, and Chase covers his mouth as he realizes what he just admitted.

"Hold on, have you been glitching more than that?"

"Um, yes..." Chase can't keep his gaze on me as his eyes start to wander.

"Chase! Why didn't you tell me this? Didn't it occur to you that there may be a reason why you're glitching, and it actually be serious?" Chase stays silent. "Come on, we're leaving." I pull Chase up.

I start walking back toward the building, with Chase trudging behind, when a sudden realization comes to me.

"Chase, is this why you didn't want to come so bad?" I asks him, and he slowly nods. "Well, I guess I'm sorry for that." He just shrugs.

"Come on you two, we have to go." Bree looks up at me and nods, but Adam stays preoccupied.

"Let's go Adam, we're leaving." Bree grabs Adam's arm, but he pulls back.

"No, I'm not leaving Wilbur."

"Wilbur?"

"Yeah, Wilbur." Adam gestures to a bumblebee, and Bree gives him weird look.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Bree grabs his arm once again, and Adam sighs.

"Bye Wilbur!" Adam waves while Bree groans, but they still go into the building. Chase and I follow, and I hurry up a bit more so I can lead.

"Um..." I look between Adam and Chase. "Adam, can you go get Leo and meet us by the car?" Adam smiles and runs in the direction of the bathroom, and I look to Bree.

"I'm on it," Bree heads in the same direction as Adam. I'm having her make sure Adam does everything he's supposed to.

"Follow me, Chase," I instruct as Chase remains silent.

The two of us walk down to the first ballroom that we were in.

"Just wait out here, okay?" Chase nods.

I open the door and snake my way through everyone to find Tasha. I eventually do, she's standing next to a table in the back right corner.

"Donald, there you are!" She smiles at me, and comes to give me a hug. "Let's go dance."

"I'm sorry, but we can't." I push her back a bit, and she gives me a confused look.

"Why?"

"We have to go, like, now." I take ahold of her left wrist, and I start weaving the two of is through the crowd of people.

"Hold on, what's going on?" She asks as she stops herself, causing me to jerk back a bit.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise, but for now we have to go."

"You can't just leave, it's your gala!"

"Oh, right..." I stop to think for a minute. "I have an idea, but first." I pull her out into the hallway, and bring her to Chase.

"Chase?" He looks at me with sad eyes. "Could you possibly fill her in in what's happened?" It takes a minute, before Chase slowly nods his head. "Great, thanks. I'll be back in a minute."

I rush back into the room, and hop onto the stage. I tap the microphone a couple times, catching just about everyone's attention. I use my hand to make the cut motion through neck, to signal to kill the music. It takes another minute for the music to die down.

"Okay, I would like to thank everyone for coming, again," I start. "I just need to make a quick announcement, that I will be leaving early tonight." I start to receive confused looks. "One of my kid's needs to go home and it's an emergency, so I will have to leave now. I am truly sorry, but you are all free to stay until the gala has actually ended. I will leave Dr. Hudson in charge, so go to him for any questions. If needed, I will be contacted."

"I apologize for any inconveniences," I finish. A few murmurs emit, but when the music starts playing again no one cares anymore. I turn off the microphone, before I go an step off the stage.

I get a few 'goodbyes' as I leave. Soon, I'm back in the hallway, and I am met with the sight of Tasha giving Chase a hug.

"It's okay sweetie, everything will be fine soon." She says into Chase's neck, and he sniffles a bit. Tasha releases and takes a step back, and gives Chase a comforting smile.

"Thanks Tasha," Chase gives a small smile in return.

"No problem," Tasha gives Chase a tiny poke in the nose. This makes him chuckle a bit, as he swats away Tasha's finger playfully.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others," I urge. They both nod, and we exit the building.

**Chase's POV:**

Tasha is really easy to talk to, and she always seems to know what to say. She's a great mother, and I wouldn't exchange her for anyone else. I smile a bit, ignoring the saddened feeling inside me.

Adam, Bree, and Leo are waiting for us when we get out. The three of them are just talking by the car, as they wait for us.

"I'm sorry Leo," I apologize as soon as we hop in.

"It's fine, Bree explained everything." We sit next to each other again, and buckle up instantly.

"How does she know?"

"I listened in on your conversation," Bree says over her shoulder. "Like I'm doing right now." Leo and I roll our eyes.

"Whatever," I shrug.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing you can do right now." Leo does not have any response, and we remain silent for a while.

I suddenly become drowsy, and am soon fast asleep.

_Screech! _

My eyes fly open at the sound of screeching tires, and I am instantly alert. Everyone is looking out one of the right-side windows, so I do too. What I see shocks me, a giant semi-truck is heading our way!

Through Leo's terrified shrieks, Bree's shocked face, Adam's scared yells, Tasha's shrieks, and Mr. Davenport turning the wheel as fast as he can, I step up.

First, I try to use my molecular kinesis to stop the semi, but it drains me too much. So, I go to my back up plan. A large blue force field is instantly covering the car, right as the impact comes.

I can't say I wasn't scared, but I don't think anyone was anymore scared than Leo. The whole time Leo is screaming his head off, which hurt my sensitive hearing.

Through the entire impact, I have to stay focused and use all my energy to keep the force field up.

The feeling of the impact courses through my body as my breathing becomes labored. Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?

Soon, I feel the sensation of the impact disappear, and I release the force field. But, the feeling of lightheadedness refuses to go away, and black dots start to dance across my vision.

"Good job, Chase, you saved us." Mr. Davenport says, but why does he sound so far away?

"Yeah, who knew you could actually do something?" Adam laughs, but he too sounds far away.

"Chase, are you okay?" Leo asks, but he sounds even farther.

"Chase?" Bree asks.

"Chase..." Tasha.

"_Chase_!" I have no idea who said that, as the comforting darkness takes over.

**A/N: Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers everywhere! Yep, I'm leaving you there, at least I didn't stop right before the truck hit. The part with the semi was a last minute idea I added for suspense, also just for my own amusement at your reactions. Hehe! XD **

**Please vote on the poll I have in my profile, I would really appreciate it! It is so I know what story to post next. Three of the four options are Lab Rats. Thanks! :P**

**Review Replies:**

**daphrose: Your reviews are always long no matter how much time you have, and I love it that way! **** Keeping everyone separated was something I wanted to add, mainly so I could fit in the OCs, honestly. The whole reason Chase is glitching will be revealed soon! It will most likely not be the next chapter, but no too far away. I do like Neptune too, but Jupiter was fun. :D At least your sugar level for last chapter was lower. Thanks for thinking my reviews are worth writing your long and amazing reviews! :-)**

**Sunwolfee: Aw, thanks. I appreciate that you think I'm an amazing author, things like that make me feel happy and can help brighten my day. **** None of the OCs have bionics, it's how they are. Thanks! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Hearing Loss

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Leo's POV:**

"_Chase_!" I yell as Chase's eyes roll into the back of his head and he slumps forward.

"Leo? Leo what happened?" Big D asks, not being able to see back here.

"Chase just passed out."

"What? How?"

"I don't know."

"Watch him; I'm going to get us home before any questions are asked." I look out the window, and see that we are on the side of road; also a couple cars are pulling over near us. The semi that almost killed us is impaled a lot in the front.

"Good idea," I agree. Big D quickly drives back onto the road, even though there are people coming our way.

"Wait, what are those people going to think?" Bree asks as we start heading home.

"Don't worry; if anything is to come up, I can make it go away." Of course he can, anyone could make anything go away with the amount of money he has.

For the rest of the ride, I watch over Chase to make sure he's alright. Only once did he start fall even farther forward. Finally, about five minutes from home, Chase begins to stir.

"Chase?" I move closer to him. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" His eyes open, but he doesn't sit up. "Chase?" I move his shoulder to gain his attention, and this time he does look up at me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask Chase, but he looks at me as if I'm speaking a foreign language. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He tilts his head and gives me a confused look, and then it changes to an annoyed one.

"Ha ha, very funny Leo, stop joking around. Actually speak and stop trying to trick me." Now it's my turn to give the confused look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to trick you."

"Alright Leo, it was sort of funny at first, but can you stop now?"

"Um, Big D, I think we have a problem," I announce.

"What?" He looks into the mirror to see me.

"I don't think Chase can hear me."

"He's awake?"

"Yes, but I don't think he can hear."

"Oh no."

"Oh no? What's 'oh no'?" Bree asks, suddenly joining the conversation.

"His bionic hearing must be glitching."

"Great," I mumble.

"What was that Leo?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought."

"So, what do we do?" Bree asks.

"For now, we might just have to wait it out until I find the source of his glitching. Make sure he knows what's happening." I look over at Chase, who has a partially scared look on his face.

"You're not tricking me, are you?" He asks me nervously, and I nod. "I really can't hear anything," I nod again. "Am I glitching?" More nodding. "Oh, great," Chase grumbles.

"It'll be okay," I try to comfort him.

"See, I don't even know a word that you just said." I realize that the only way to communicate with Chase is either with sign language, or writing down what I'm saying. Since I know no sign language whatsoever, I decide to write it down.

"Does anyone have a piece of paper and a pen or pencil?" I asks, and am answered with a chorus of 'no'. "Thanks anyway." I look around my seat, and notice a book of crossword puzzles peeking out from under Chase's seat. I pull it out, and a pencil is placed inside. Perfect!

I open it up to the front cover, and am about to write, when Chase rips the book from my hand.

"You can't write in this."

"Well, I am." I pull it back, but Chase keeps a strong grip. "Come one Chase, we need to communicate."

"I have no idea what you are saying."

"That's exactly my point." With one more strong pull, I win. "Thank you." I start writing in the cover, even through Chase's winces at every letter I write.

I finally turn it around to show Chase that I wrote, 'What happened during the crash?'

"Oh, I used my force field to cover the car and take the impact. I guess with the strength of the impact, plus my glitching took a lot out of me. I became lightheaded and passed out, but hey, we lived right?"

'I guess,' I write down. 'Thanks.'

"No problem."

"We're home," Big D suddenly announces.

"Great, now stop writing in here," Chase rips the crossword puzzle book from my hand, along with the pencil. He bends down and places the book in its original location. "Let's go."

**Adam's POV:**

I'm not even sure what's happening. All I know is, we almost died, Chase is glitching, and he can't hear. Aw, that also means he can't hear any of my short jokes, which takes all the fun out of it.

I hop out of the car, so Leo can push the chair forward to get out. Leo gets out next to me, but Chase doesn't move.

"Come on Chase," he urges with his hand.

"I can't."

"What?" Leo and I both say, and Chase is able to understand what we said.

"When I try to stand up, I feel dizzy and faint."

"Adam, go help him," Leo instructs.

"What? Oh, yeah," I step into the car, and pick up Chase like he's a baby in my arms.

"Great, now I feel helpless," Chase complains. He looks up at me and I give a small pity smile. "Just bring me inside." Chase looks down at his hands, while I bring him inside with Leo behind us.

"Adam, why are you carrying Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks me once we get inside.

"He can't stand without almost fainting," Leo answers for me.

"Oh, well bring him down to the lab for me then." I follow Mr. Davenport to the elevator, along with Leo. Bree is already waiting in the lab for us when we get down there.

"Is he okay?" Bree asks us with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, he's just lightheaded," Mr. Davenport says like it's nothing.

"Adam, can you put me down?" Chase asks, and I look to Mr. Davenport.

"Put him in his capsule," he instructs.

"But he can't stand," I say.

"It's okay; he doesn't have to be standing."

"What are you even saying? I hate being left out like this," Chase pouts. I carry him over to his middle capsule and set him down. I reach over and close the door, and walk back over next to Leo and Bree.

Mr. Davenport starts to type things into the cyber desk, and these beams of light go up and down through Chase's capsule.

"What are you doing?" Bree asks.

"I'm scanning Chase to see if I can't find the root of his glitching," Mr. Davenport explains as the beams disappear.

"So, do you know yet?" I ask, looking over Mr. Davenport's shoulder.

"Not yet, Adam," he pushes my head away from his shoulder. "Also, could you stop breathing down my neck?"

"Sorry," I back away. A sudden beeping gains my attention, and Mr. Davenport immediately starts to type even more into the cyber desk.

"What is it?" Bree asks, rushing right next to Mr. Davenport.

"I don't know," he says frantically. "I can't seem to understand what it says, like it doesn't even know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asks.

"It means," he gives a large sigh. "It means that I can't seem to figure what's wrong with Chase, yet. I believe that I'm close, but not yet."

"Wait, does this mean that Chase's head _isn't_ going to explode?" I ask, while getting angered glares directed at me. "What?"

"Adam, would you please be serious for a minute?" Bree asks, trying her best not to yell.

"It depends, what day is it?"

"Adam!"

"Fine."

"So, when will you find out?" Leo asks with curiosity.

"Soon, I hope." Mr. Davenport mumbles the last part, but it's loud enough for all of us to hear.

A sudden pounding from behind me, catches my attention. I turn around, and notice Chase knocking on his capsule relatedly. The good part is, he's standing!

"Um..." Chase eyes us. "Could you please let me out now, it's locked."

"Adam," Mr. Davenport says my name, and I know what he wants without him actually saying it.

I walk over to Chase's capsule, and open it up. Mr. Davenport had unlocked it right before I opened it.

"Here, let me help you," I offer. It takes Chase a minute to register what I had said.

"Uh, thanks, Adam," Chase smiles. I reach over, and I wrap my arm around his shoulders as I help keep him steady. He may be able to stand, but that doesn't mean he can walk easily. "I think I can get it from here."

I look over at Chase with an unsure look, but he just gives me a sure nod.

"Okay," I release Chase, and he instantly stumbles. I prepare to catch him, but Chase is able to stop himself from falling.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Good, I wouldn't want my little brother to fall." I give him a small smile, and he gives one in return.

**Chase's POV:**

What is happening? Why can't I hear? Why did I pass out from using my force field?

All these questions swim throughout my head, but I can't find an answer to any of them. Besides, when I try, I get a massive headache and have to stop.

I snap out of my thoughts, as Adam releases me. I am instantly hit with lightheadedness, but it fades away almost as quickly. I stumble, but steady myself right before Adam has the chance to catch me.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I reassure him, and he starts to smile. He says something to me, and I can tell it's nice. But, I am unable to understand. He gives me the small smile he had started, and I give him one in return.

Adam' says great older brother, and I couldn't ask for anyone else in that place. He's always there to help me, and even when he doesn't think, which is very frequent. He can still be pretty smart, but I would never admit it.

A tap on my shoulder, alerts me to Mr. Davenport's presence. He looks down at me, and urges me to go with Adam, Bree, and Leo upstairs. I look over, where they are waiting for me in the elevator.

He gives me a comforting smile, before giving a light push toward the elevator.

We arrive upstairs, and I follow my siblings toward the TV.

"What are we doing?" I ask, but Bree only gives me a 'just wait and see' type of smile. "Okay..."

I plop myself down on the couch next to Adam, as Leo starts some popcorn in the microwave. Bree bends down in front of the television, and pops in a DVD.

"You all know that I can't watch a movie without hearing it, otherwise it makes no sense," I explain. "Even if I have seen it, it won't be as good without knowing what they are saying."

'Just wait,' Bree mouths to me.

"Alright."

Leo suddenly places a hot bowl of popcorn on my lap, and I jump up a bit in surprise. This also means that some popcorn flew out.

'Sorry,' Leo mouths to me.

"It's okay." The movie appears on the screen, and it ends up being my favorite. Quickly Bree does something with the movie with the remote, but I am too preoccupied with the popcorn to see.

"Great, are you going to make me watch my favorite movie without being able to hear, like as a form of punishment?" I ask while raising an eyebrow, but Bree only gives a sly smile.

The movie begins, and instantly, a big smile spreads across my face. Bree has turned on the subtitles, so I know every word that is being spoken.

I slide down off the couch, and sit next to Bree on the floor.

"Thank you," I smile, but she only shrugs. "No, I really mean it, thank you." Finally, she smiles.

For the rest of the day, we watch the movie. I would also love to say, this was one of the best nights ever.

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to be nice and leave you without a cliffhanger. But, be warned, in the next chapter, it won't happen. So, Chase can't hear, but it's only the beginning of it! *insert evil laugh* Also, just because he can't hear, does not mean he can't speak. In case you were questioning that. **

**Please, please, vote in the poll in my bio. I would really appreciate it! **

**Review Replies:**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah, glitching sucks doesn't it, at least Chase's family is trying to help. The whole time with the Adam and the bumblebee scene, I had trouble figuring out the name. Then, Wilbur popped into my head! :D I hope you are happy with no cliffhanger, this time…**

**Avengers13: It's completely fine that you weren't reviewing, but I'm happy that you did! Yes, I did meet your sister, she leaves very nice reviews. A meanie! Well, I guess I might as well hurt Chase some more! **

**daphrose: I hope you finished packing, but you were able to post another chapter of one of your own stories, so you probably were able to. The first thing I noticed is all the no's you wrote, it made me laugh. It's a good thing that I didn't actually bring you to throwing your laptop, otherwise you might have broken it and I would have to wait longer for your stories. Yes, that was selfish, but I can when I'm hungry! I agree with you on the whole 'club' thing, being evil is fun! I really hope that you have reception, so you can actually end reading this chapter without a cliffhanger. Thank you for voting on the poll! I am fully enjoying our "conversation" as you put it. The whole reason behind Chase's glitching I thought of before I even started this story, so I do have one. Lastly, I would like to let you know, that the puppy-dog eyes, did **_**not **_**work on me this time! Nice try though!**

**ABCDavenport: So **_**you're **_**thedivergentlabrat, I really like your stories on there and here too. Thanks! **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	7. Don't Speak

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

I am, surprisingly, the first one up the next day. Chase is usually the first, but after yesterday, I can understand why he's not today.

I slowly step out of my capsule, yawning in the process. Realizing my hair's a mess; I type a few things in the cyber desk and go back into my capsule. After a couple seconds, I'm fully dressed and my hair's perfect.

Being the nice sister that I am, I decide not to wake Adam or Chase up. Instead, I head upstairs.

"Morning, Bree," Tasha greats me from the kitchen. Mr. Davenport is also there, but sitting at the dining table sipping coffee while reading the newspaper, while Tasha is currently at the stove making breakfast for us. I guess Leo isn't up yet, no surprise there.

"Morning," I smile back as I look at the time. The clock reads 8:16 AM, at least it isn't as early as I originally thought.

"Are you hungry, Bree?" Tasha asks as she stacks pancakes on a plate.

"Starving," I laugh.

"Well, here you go." I graciously take the plate from Tasha.

"Thanks." I take the plate and set it down on the table as I go to the fridge to grab the juice. I take out the orange juice, right as the elevator door opens revealing a frantic Adam.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Tasha asks.

"What? Me, yes. Chase, no." My eyes widen, and apparently this has caught his attention too.

"What's the problem?" Mr. Davenport asks urgently, as he placed down his mug and the newspaper while standing up.

"He. Loud. Ears. Hearing. Glitch." I don't understand him, but Mr. Davenport does as he now shares Adam's frantic look. He quickly runs to the elevator, so I decide that I should too. Adam stays behind, probably for the pancakes.

"Mr. Davenport, you seem to understand better than I do. What's going on?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"I think he was saying that Chase's hearing is glitching."

"But it already was."

"Yeah, this is what I'm a little confused about. I guess we'll find out," Mr. Davenport says as the elevator opens in front of us.

Nothing looks different in the lab, except for when my sight lands on Chase. He's currently in a fetal position on the floor, in between him and Adam's capsules. His hands are covering his ears, and his eyes are scrunched together, as if he's in pain.

Immediately Mr. Davenport and I are at his side. Well, he is, I'm more off to the side as only one of us can reach him.

"Chase," he says softly as he slowly tries to pry Chase's hands from his ears. He won't budge. "Come on Chase, remove your hands." He still won't move.

"Let me try," I offer. Mr. Davenport sighs, but backs away so I can get in. "Chase?" I give a small smile as I whisper. "Could you nicely remove your hands from your ears?"

Chase looks up at me with sad eyes, but does nothing. "Please, Chase." His eyes looks back and forth, but uncovers his ears.

"See? Isn't that better," I ask. Instantly Chase's hands go back to his ears, and he cringes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Wait, I think I know the problem now.

"Mr. Davenport, I think I know what's wrong now."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I think instead of not being able to hear. Chase can hear again, but everything's much louder."

"Oh, I think you're right."

"But, what do we do?"

"Give me a minute to talk to him; I might be able to help." I stand up so Mr. Davenport can talk to Chase. "Why don't you join Adam and Tasha upstairs?"

"But-"

"Please, Bree. I-correction-we_, _will meet you up there in a minute."

"Okay," I sigh and head back upstairs.

**Tasha's POV:**

I wonder what the problem is with Chase, but Adam is too busy stuffing his face to tell me. Leo has just gotten up, but doesn't know anything.

Suddenly, the elevator opens up and Bree emerges from it. Her face is stricken with concern, and I immediately approach her.

"Bree, can you tell me what's happening?" I ask Bree, and she looks at me with a little sadness in her eyes.

"Chase's hearing is glitching even more, now everything is louder than normal." I try to hold back my gasp, but a small portion of it slips out.

"Is he okay? Do I need to go down there?"

"No, don't worry about it, Mr. Davenport says he has it covered."

"Does he?"

"Eh," Bree shrugs.

"Well, alright. Come and join your brothers at the table, your pancakes are getting cold." Bree gives me a small smile, before advancing toward the table. When she sits down Leo asks her something, which I think is about Chase.

Hold on, the pancakes! I rush toward the stove, and find them a dark brown color. At least they're not black and burnt, and I know Adam will still eat them. I sigh and quickly remove the pancakes from the stove, and onto the plate next to me.

I grab the plate, and put the pancakes from it onto the stack in the middle of the table. Adam and Leo instantly start grabbing some.

"There, that's all the pancakes I'm going to make, so don't eat them all you two." I point to Adam and Leo. "Chase still needs to eat."

"Fine," Adam huffs as he and Leo stop taking pancakes.

The sound of the elevator opening emits from behind me, and I whirl around. Donald is carefully guiding Chase out, who looks like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

Donald makes the gesture for Chase to come out, and he does. Yet, he never moves his hands from his ears, and I feel bad.

"Honey, are you-" Donald suddenly shushes me.

"Don't speak, but if you have to, do it quietly." He whispers to me, and I nod in understanding.

Quietly, I walk over to Chase, but he just stares at the ground, ignoring my presence. I wave my hand in front of his face, and he snaps to attention. I give him a small wave, but he stays expressionless.

I direct for Chase to go to the table and eat, and he complies. Immediately, Adam and Leo start talking to him, and he runs back over to Donald. Chase hides himself behind Donald, and I can see him cringe.

"Tasha, could you?" I know what Donald means, even though he never finished his sentence. I walk over to the table, where I am met by two confused looks.

"Chase's hearing is acting up, and when you were talking it caused him pain," I explain.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think about it," Leo apologizes.

"It's alright, but make sure to either whisper or don't talk at all."

"Okay," the three agree.

"Good, I'll go get Chase." Walking back over to Chase, I glance at the clock. I'm going to be late for work! "I have to go," I announce.

"You do?" Bree asks.

"Yes, I have to go to work, sorry." I scramble up my things, give a small wave, and leave.

**Chase's POV:**

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump_.

Heartbeats, is one of the multiple things I can hear through the silence they try to create. Yet, it's hopeless, as I can hear every little thing, like their chewing, chair scooting, and yes, heartbeats.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport tries to whisper. But even through my covered ears, it sounds like he's speaking in a normal voice. "Can you uncover your ears and go and eat?"

I shake my head.

"Please, Chase, you need to eat something." A sudden thought comes to his head. "And I'm not feeding you." Hm, I never thought of that.

I sigh, and slowly walk toward the table, but keeping my hands on my ears. I pull out my chair with my elbows, and little bit of Bree's help. The whole time, the sound of the chair scraping the floor, fills my ears and makes me cringe.

'Sorry,' Bree mouths to me and I shrug. I take a deep breath, before I decide to remove my hands from my ears.

Carefully, I take a pancake and put it on my plate. Each tiny sound can still be heard, and I twitch a little. I slowly cut my pancake and take a bite, but even my own chewing makes me cringe! But I have to eat, so I try to power through it.

The sixth time I'm eating a piece, it becomes too much, and I stop. Bree stops too, but only to look at me with a confused look. I fake chew and point to my ears, she instantly understands and gives me a sympathetic look.

I decide to just sit back, and try to decrease the pounding in my ears. From every sound around me, I might as well go crazy. I also feel that I'm almost on the edge of that.

My siblings finish eating, and start to clean up. I prepare to cover my ears, knowing the sounds that are coming. But, before I can, a large crash emits from next to me. Adam dropped his plate.

The sound is ear-splitting, and the pain is excruciating. I immediately cry out in pain, and fall to the ground, covering my ears. Pain erupts through my skull, and it feels like someone sounded two air-horns straight into my ears.

Through my squinted eyes, I can make out the four shapes of my siblings and Mr. Davenport over me. They're speaking, but I can't hear any words.

The piercing ringing in my ears becomes unbearable, and vision starts to darken. I feel the sensation of being lifted, and my vision goes black.

"...Chase," A voice says, but it's distant. "Chase... Chase?" Their voice becomes clearer, but it's not loud or quiet, it's...normal. "Chase, can you hear me?" My eyelids peal open when I recognize the voice as Mr. Davenport's.

"Chase!" He suddenly quiets down. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be loud."

"It-it's fine, I hear normal now."

"Oh, that's such a relief," he sighs.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"Really?"

"Don't worry about it, and Adam, Bree, and Leo are finishing some last minute homework." Oh yeah, school starts again in two days. "Come on, let's to tell them you're awake."

I smile, but then realize something. Didn't I already open my eyes?

"Um, Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes?"

"Are my eyes open?"

"Of course they are, why do you ask?" Oh no, oh no. Great.

"Because," I sigh, "because I can't see anything." It's the truth, everything is black.

**A/N: I told you that I gave you a break on the last chapter, but alas, the cliffhangers must always return. Apparently, a lot of you enjoy Chase being in pain. I hope this chapter appealed to those who wanted more of pain for Chase. So, Chase can't see, but there's still more to come! **

**Review Replies:**

**PurpleNicole531: I'd hate it too, but now he can't see. What would rather have, being blind or deaf? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out if Donald can fix him!**

**Sunwolfee: I thought that it was time for a sweet family moment, and I'm glad that you liked. Also, for the part about a dog licking your face, you're actually kind of lucky. My mom would never allow me to get any pets, plus I'm allergic to dogs **_**and**_** cats. Thanks!**

**Fawkes83: In my author's note, you are one of the people I am referring to about liking Chase in pain. I hope that this chapter lived up to those standards!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	8. Helping

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

"You what?" I ask Chase shocked, but also hoping that I heard him wrong.

"Can't see," he gasps. "Mr. Davenport, I can't see!" He starts to panic a bit, so I grab his hand and rub circles on it comfortably.

"Shh..." I comfort. "You need to calm down Chase, panicking will get you nowhere."

"You don't understand!" Chase rips his hand away from mine. "If you couldn't see anything, you would react the same way!"

"Chase-"

"No, I _will_ panic, and I _won't_ calm down. Because, there's nothing you can do!" Chase starts to pace around the lab, consistently crashing into things, but ignoring it every time.

"Please, Chase, just calm down."

"I told you, _no_! If you had just experienced deafness, and then _way_ over sensitive hearing. You would understand, and you would realize that it's only going to get worse!" I give him a confused look, even though I know he can't see it.

"Chase, I told you, I'm so close to figuring out the problem. I will promise you, now, that I will figure it out before it gets worse."

"So, it is?"

"It is what?"

"It is going to get worse." I instantly realize my mistake.

"Chase..."

"It is, isn't it?"

"I honestly don't know," I sigh. Chase has finally stopped pacing, and is now standing frozen in place, facing opposite of me. I don't have to heart, at the moment, to tell him that I'm behind him.

"That's what I thought." He sighs, and starts to feel for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"A place to sit." I rush over to Chase's side, and try and help guide him. He instantly jerks back from me. "I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do." I try and help him again, but he jerks back once again.

"I told you, I don't-" Chase cuts himself off, as he trips and falls to the ground.

"Need my help now?"

"Not, funny." He groans, picking himself off the ground.

"So, now will you let me help you?"

"Fine," Chase grumbles as he sticks his hand out. I gladly take his hand, and start to direct him to the door.

"You need to know that I get it, you're scared. But, that's no reason to panic, everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah, and how would you know that?" Shoot, I was hoping he would buy it.

"Look, Chase, I made you that promise, and I intend to keep it. Got it?"

"But-"

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good!" I smile, and lead Chase into the elevator.

**Leo's POV:**

"What do you think's going on down there?" I ask.

"I don't know," Bree answers.

"Do you think Chase has woken up yet?" Adam asks.

"I don't know," Bree says while getting annoyed.

"When Chase wakes up, do you think his hearing's going to be normal?" I ask.

"I don't know," Bree replies through gritted teeth.

"How come-"

"I don't know! I don't know the answer to any of your guy's questions!" Bree finally snaps and jerks straight up from her seat. "Why do you ask me them? How would I know the answer!? Don't you think I'm scared about my Chase too? He's also my brother!" Adam and I are both taken aback by Bree's sudden outburst, and we exchange slightly scared expressions.

"Sorry, Bree," Adam and I both mumbles our apologies.

"We're just nervous, but didn't mean to make you snap like that." I explain, sinking back in my seat a little.

"Yeah, we're really sorry Bree," Adam quietly says.

"It's...it's okay," Bree sighs while sitting back down. "I guess I'm just a little on edge, and really nervous."

"And scared," I add.

"And scared," Bree repeats.

"And annoyed."

"Yeah, that too."

"And gassy," Adam tries to add.

"Yeah, and-" Bree suddenly realizes what Adam had said. "Wait? What, no! Huh? No! No, no, no, no! Not that, but all the things Leo said. I'm just really worried about him."

"Well Bree," I get up from my seat at the table, and walk over to her to put my arm around her. "We're all worried, and with you on everything else." She looks up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm scared, Leo."

"I know you are."

"What if he changes, or something happens to him that changes everything? What if suffers badly? What if-"

"Enough with the 'what ifs' and instead focus on what is actually happening."

"You're right, Leo."

"I am? I mean, of course I am."

"Thanks, that helped."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Bree chuckles, and gives me light punch in the arm. I give a fake look of pain, and Bree laughs.

Suddenly, the sound the elevator opening catches our attention, because we all know who it has to be.

"Chase!" Adam yells, while he bolts from his spot and straight into Chase for a hug. I take notice that he didn't wince, or react in pain at all at Adam's loudness.

"So, your hearing's back?" I ask, while approaching Chase with Bree next to me.

"Um, I need to talk to you three real quickly." Big D says, as he guides Chase away from us and onto the couch. Adam doesn't seem so happy about having to let go.

"Why did you lead him to the couch?" Bree asks as soon as Big D returns.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. You see, Chase's normal hearing _is_ back."

"Yay!" Adam cheers.

"Yes, but a new glitch has surfaced." We all give confused looks. "Chase can't see." The three of us all gasp simultaneously.

**Adam's POV:**

"What do you mean he can't see?" Bree asks nervously.

"It means that he sees nothing, and-" I try to explain, but she cuts me off.

"I know what it means, Adam."

"Then don't ask," I put my hands up in defense.

"Putting that comment aside," Mr. Davenport starts. "I'm going to be in the lab seeing if I can make a breakthrough on Chase's glitching, while you three keep him company."

"Alright," Bree smiles and goes to join Chase on the couch.

"Please, do me a favor, and don't act like he's helpless. He's not, and I know that he doesn't feel that way." Mr. Davenport finishes, and then he heads back to the lab.

"Okay, this will be fun," Leo says in a slightly sarcastic tone. The two of us join Bree and Chase, with Leo on the couch, and me on one of the chairs.

"So..." I say awkwardly. "What are we going to do?" Bree and Leo shrug, while Chase doesn't move.

"How about we watch..." Leo's voice trails off, as he remembers that he can't watch anything. "Never mind."

"Oh, we could play a video game," I suggest. Leo and Bree both give me glares, but I don't know why.

"Adam," Bree gives me a hard punch in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You know Chase can't see, how can he play?" Bree hisses through her teeth.

"Oooh..." Whoops. "Sorry, Chase."

"It's not your fault, Adam; it's not any of your guy's faults." Chase's eyes begin to create tears. "It's mine."

"No, Chase, it's not-" Chase cuts Bree off.

"Yes, yes it is. You all know that. I'm the one who can't see, so I'm the one who's keeping you from doing what you want and having fun. Just leave me out of everything, and ignore the fact that I'm here." The three of us look to Chase with sorry in our eyes, but he can't see that.

Chase suddenly gets up from his seat, and tries to leave the room. However, he has a lot of trouble, as he repeatedly bumps into things and can't seem to go in the correct direction.

"Chase..." I end up being the one to get up and help him. "Come back, it's not your fault, and I'm sure that we can figure out some game to play."

"No, Adam, just let me go," Chase squirms in my arms.

"Nope, not going to happen." I decide to pick up Chase, through his repeated protests, and place him back onto the couch.

"Adam!" He yells at me while trying to get back up, but Bree is there to hold him down.

"Chase, we are going to find a game for you to play," Bree assures him.

"But-"

"No buts," Bree says as I chuckle. "What?"

"You said buts!" She rolls her eyes at me. "So, what can we play?"

"I know!" Leo suddenly perks up. "Guess that sound."

"What's that?" Bree asks.

"Well, one person won't look, while another person makes a sound with some object. The other person will guess it."

"That sounds lame," Chase admits.

"No, it sounds awesome!" I cheer.

"Yeah, Chase, give it a shot. I'm sure you'll do great," Bree urges.

"Alright, fine."

"Yay," Bree claps/ cheers as she gets up from her spot on the couch.

"I'll go first, and Chase will guess." Bree smiles and looks for the perfect object.

"I know already that this is going to be a _long_ game," Chase mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

After more than twenty rounds, lunch, and a broken vase, we finally announce Chase the winner. He got all of his correct, except for one, on his first try. I, for one, got one correct.

"Now what?" Leo asks, plopping onto a stool. Bree's about to say something, just as the elevator opens and Mr. Davenport comes out excitedly.

"I think that I might have hit a major breakthrough, but I need Chase."

"Finally," Chase groans while standing up.

"Adam, would you?" Mr. Davenport gestures to Chase.

"What? Oh, sure," I walk over and help Chase find his way.

"We can come too, right?" Leo asks.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Mr. Davenport raises an eyebrow. "Come on, let's go." I help guide Chase toward the elevator, and we all pile in.

"Lead him to his capsule," Mr. Davenport instructs to me when we reach the lab.

"Let's go, Chase," I bring him over to his capsule and help him get in. I close the capsule door, and join Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport by the cyber desk.

"Okay, Chase, you're going to feel a slight tingling sensation, but don't worry about it." Mr. Davenport explains, and Chase nods in understanding.

Mr. Davenport types a few things into the cyber desk, and lights flash through Chase's capsule. He types some more, and the lights disappear. More typing, and almost immediately, Mr. Davenport's face lights up.

"I got it! I figure it out!" We all high-five, but the glory is short lived as Chase's pain-filled screams fill the room.

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers!? Well, I for one like writing them, but not reading them. Also, after seeing You Posted What!? I have to ignore everything that happened in that episode when writing this story, and I mean everything. Besides that, the episode was a-ma-zing! One of my favs! If you haven't seen it yet, which is probably most of you, I will try not to spoil anything. **

**I should really be working on my final essay for government, but instead I'm giving you all a new chapter! Oh well, I have tomorrow to work on it too! :P**

**Review Replies:**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah… the part about hoping the craziness ends soon, might happen. **_**Or**_**, I could make it last for a very long time. I guess you'll just have to wait!**

**Sunwolfee: I feel the same way when my name's there too! Also, with the 'you never know what could happen' is so true.**

**Coacoa: Toothless eyes! I love them! Yes, I did meet your sister, but don't worry about what she said about you. She only said that you're her sister, that's pretty much it. I wish I could have a sister that likes the same fandom as me. Instead, I have to settle for an older brother, who would never be interested. Lastly, you're so welcome!**

**Avengers13: Thank you, I try. 8D**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	9. Burning

~I do not own Lab Rats~

_*****__**Important Author's Note at the bottom, please read!**__*****_

**Chase's POV:**

At first, there is cheering and happiness, and then, there's pain. White-hot pain enters my eyes, and I am unable to open them without the pain. Everything is too bright, making my eyes burn and tear up.

I scream and cover my eyes with my hands, hoping to block out the light. I sink to my knees in my capsule, and face down with my hands still covering my eyes.

"Chase?" What I think is Leo's voice asks.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asks. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I'm guessing it's his. "Chase, what's the problem?"

"Eyes. Burn." I say through the burning still in eyes, even when they're closed.

"It's just like last time," Bree mumbles.

"What was that, Bree?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Well last time his hearing was gone, and then when it came back it was enhanced. Just like it is now." She's right.

"You're right," Mr. Davenport says.

"Okay, while you two come to that realization, my eyes are still burning over here!" I yell, and I have a feeling that Bree and Mr. Davenport are looking at me with either surprise or worry.

"Sorry, Chase," they both apologize.

"You said you figured it out," Bree starts. "So, what do you have to do?"

"Oh, about that..." Mr. Davenport trails off.

"What?" I ask. "What is it?"

"I know what it is, but I don't think I can fix it."

"What?!" I yell, and accidentally uncover a little of my eyes. I scream as the burning increases, and quickly recover them.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I snap. "Mr. Davenport, you owe me an explanation."

"Well..." he starts. "Remember when Douglas almost killed you by shutting down your chip?"

"How could I forget?" I wince at the memory.

"Good point. Anyway, when you were fixed, there was still a crack in your chip. Plus, when you drained yourself shutting down Adam's Triton App, and with the serum injected in you..."

"What?" I ask while getting nervous.

"It pushed the glitching to the surface, and that's why you're glitching."

"Okay, so why don't you just go and fix it?" Adam asks.

"Because, I don't exactly...know how."

"What?!" The four of us yell in unison.

**Bree's POV:**

"What do you mean you don't know how?" I ask a little scared.

"I mean that I don't have the ability to fix his chip, but I'll look more into it. Maybe I'll be able to figure out how, but for now, he's going to have to deal with the glitching." Mr. Davenport says the last part quieter than the rest.

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better," Chase says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, I'm doing all I can," Mr. Davenport says sternly. "I would really appreciate if you don't give that sarcasm."

"Alright, fine, but remember that you're not the one who's eyes are one fire." Chase points out.

"Fire? Oh, I can help," Adam perks up. I look over just in time to see him pour his water bottle on Chase's head.

"Adam!" I yell while rushing to grab the bottle from him. By the time I do, however, only an eighth of the water remains in the bottle.

"What?" He looks at me innocently. "He said his eyes were on fire, so, I try to help."

"Ugh, just- never mind." I sigh, while grabbing Chase a towel. "Here," I try to hand it to him, but he doesn't move his hands.

"I don't want to uncover my eyes."

"Oh, right." I end up drying his head off myself.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"No problem."

"So, now what?" Leo asks.

"I don't know," I admit. "Mr. Davenport?" He looks up, obviously oblivious to our conversation.

"Huh?"

"What are we supposed to do now?" I ask.

"Oh, I need to work on this, but Chase has to stay. Otherwise, I would like for the rest of you to go upstairs, it will help me focus." My mood saddens, but I nod in understanding.

"But-" Adam tries to argue, but I stop him.

"Come on, Adam, Mr. Davenport needs his space." Adam sighs, but follows Leo and I into the elevator.

The last thing I see is Mr. Davenport helping Chase into a standing position in his capsule, before the elevator closes in front of us.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

"Are you good?" I ask Chase once he's standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies. "Well, besides from the fact that my eyes feel like they're on_ fire_."

"I could do without the sarcasm. I thought we covered that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Come on, Chase, be a little more serious about this."

"I know, sorry." He slumps farther in his capsule.

"Okay, I'm just going to run a few tests, but you shouldn't feel anything." Chase nods in understanding, but it looks kind of funny with his hands over his eyes.

I type a few things into the cyber desk, and multiple tests are run at the same time on Chase. They only last for a couple minutes, and then a flash of light emits at the end. That was for an x-ray.

"Alright," I say to myself while looking through the results. I sigh, truly knowing that I can't do anything, bed as I don't know _what_ to do.

"So, what's the verdict?" Chase asks.

"I don't know what to say, Chase."

"That's not good, is it?"

"No, not really. I just, don't know what to do."

"It's alright, as long as you're trying."

"I am, I can assure you that."

"Good," he smiles at me, but suddenly, his expression changes.

"What is it?" I ask while advancing toward Chase. To my absolute surprise, he slowly removes his hands from his eyes. Chase squints a little, but blinks a few times before opening his eyes fully. A smile instantly spreads across both of our faces.

"Chase?" I say unsure, before he looks straight at me with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen him make. "Can you see me?"

"I-I can," he says cheerfully. I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Good, now we have one less thing to worry about at the moment."

"Wait," he suddenly comes to a realization. "Doesn't this mean that I have another glitch coming? That could also be worse than the last?" He starts to have a panicked look on his face.

"Chase, don't think about that right now." I say in an attempt to calm him down.

"But, what if this next glitch hurts you or anyone for that matter?" My expression softens.

"Chase, is that what you're worried about?" He nods slowly. "I don't know if what I say will help, but you need to stop worrying too much about this. We will all do what we can to help, and make sure that doesn't happen."

"How can you be so sure?" He says, sniffling a bit.

"Because," I put my arm around him, "I just know."

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport." He faces me, just to give a thankful smile.

**A/N: I left you with no cliffhanger, but only for one specific reason. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, and I won't be back until Friday. I will have internet, but I will not have a place to post from. Sorry! I'll post when I get back! I know that this is a shorter chapter; I was just short on time. **

**Review Replies:**

**PurpleNicole531: I always have trouble adding humor into my stories, so I'm glad that you thought the last one was funny. Well, about him being fixed… Something bad was right, but at least you don't have to worry about a cliffhanger, for now that is. Thanks! :D**

**Sunwolfee: You should be happy now, there's no cliffhanger!**

**Coacoa: I love making people feel that way with my cliffhangers, but there isn't on with this chapter. I will continue to torture you later…**

**daphrose: I'm just going to reply to all three of your reviews at once, okay? Good, now I would be lying if I didn't say that I was awaiting your review(s). They always make me happy, and help my confidence in my writing abilities. Honestly, I was in the middle of writing an essay when I got your reviews. Alright, I'm going to try and keep this short. Well, it was temporary! I love sibling bonding, so it had to be added. I honestly will sometimes smile at his pain, and I don't know why… Torturable, hm… I like it! About the page break, I just added it for you! **** That scream made me laugh a little too hard. XD Stick? What stick? Maybe I should hide. *covers face* The main reason I already saw the new episode is the reason I mentioned in my author's note about updating. I will not be home to see it; otherwise I might've waited too. I bet you didn't expect the noncliffhanger ending, did you? Anyway, thanks so much!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	10. Stuck

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Leo's POV:**

"How do you think it's going down there?" I ask curiously to Bree while on the couch. Big D and Chase have been down in the lab for the past hour, and I'm becoming impatient.

Bree adverts her attention from the TV to me when I finish asking. She only shrugs with an apologetic look, before leaning back and sinking farther into her chair.

"They've been down there for almost an hour, what could they be doing?" I ask/ complain.

"I don't know, Leo, maybe the silence is a good thing." Bree suggests, obviously getting annoyed by me.

"Yeah, or the silence could mean that Chase glitched which ended up killed him and Mr. Davenport." Adam adds from next to me, and Bree gives him a glare. I can feel my heart rate increase, and I don't know why I slightly believe Adam. I decide not to take any chances, and I bolt toward the elevator.

Bree super speeds to block the elevator in front of me, and she doesn't look to be moving anytime soon.

"Please move, I'm just going to go check." I move to my right and try to get past, but Bree moves directly in front of me. "Come on, Bree."

"No, everything's fine, Adam was just suggesting something that we both know did not happen." Bree scans me before adding, "Okay, maybe just I know that."

"Just move, I can figure out an excuse for me going down there."

"I'm not moving Leo, and nothing you say or do will change that."

"Bree, can you-"

"I said no," Bree stops herself when she looks to have come up with an idea. "Why don't we just have Eddy show us the lab? Then you'll see that everything's fine."

"Alright, fine," I give in while turning to face one of Eddy's locations.

"Eddy," Bree taps on the screen. Eddy's figure appears on it, and, of course, he's not happy. Then again, when is he?

"What?" He annoying voice asks. "I finally was getting a break from all of you, and you just ruined it."

"Can you just show us the lab?" Bree asks with an annoyed voice.

"Not with that attitude."

"Eddy."

"Still no."

"Alright, fine, how about I go get to rip out your wires? Or get Mr. Davenport to shut you off?" This gets Eddy's attention.

"No, no, I'll show you. But why do you care anyway?"

"I want to show Leo that Chase and Mr. Davenport are fine."

"Oooh..." By Eddy's expression I have a feeling that I should be worried. "Here you go." Eddy's image disappears, and the image of the lab starts to appear.

When I can fully see it a gasp is released from my mouth.

**Bree's POV:**

The image on the screen is shocking to say the least, but unbelievable at the same time. And that's exactly what it is, not believable. To me that is.

Destroyed, disheveled, and barely recognizable is what I would say to describe the lab. It looks as if an atomic bomb went off in it. Chase and Mr. Davenport are nowhere to be found.

"I told you!" Leo yells at me before running to the elevator once again, and then almost immediately disappearing into it. Sudden laughter from next to me catches my attention.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask Eddy with a slightly angered tone.

"He bought it!" Eddy answers through multiple laughs.

"What do you-" I was right, unbelievable, this isn't real. "Eddy!"

"What?" His laughing finally dies down.

"How could you- Why did you- Ugh, never mind." I can't figure out what to say, so I just forget about it. "I'm going to go get Leo, but don't expect to be on for much longer." I let that threat stay with Eddy as I head to the elevator.

"Wait, what do you mean by-" the rest of Eddy's voice is cut off when the elevator doors close in front of me.

When I reach the lab, I find Leo and Chase in a conversation and Mr. Davenport hard at work at the cyber desk. I walk over to my two brothers, who stop their conversation to greet me.

"Hi," Chase smiles. Wait, his eyes, they're open!

"Wait, you're-"

"Eyes, yeah, they're fine now." I sigh in relief, but then come to a realization.

"Doesn't this mean you have another glitch coming or something?"

"I guess..." Chase's cheerful expression fades slightly. "But the worse part is I never know when the next one will-" Chase is cut off in such an ironic way, he glitches. His levitation suddenly activates, and Chase floats straight up to the ceiling.

"Chase!" I yell to him which gets Mr. Davenport's attention. As fast as he can, Mr. Davenport rushes over next to Leo and I.

"Chase, are you alright?" He asks with worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I managed to avoid smacking my head against the ceiling," Chase answers in a joking way.

"This isn't a time to be funny, this is serious. Chase, we need to get you down from there."

"Okay, but how? My levitation is keeping me up here, and it will be who knows how long until it deactivates." Chase is now sprawled across the ceiling, with his arms and legs spread out as if he was about to make a snow angel.

"Is that even comfortable?" Leo asks.

"Not one bit," Chase gives a wavering smile. "So, how do you plan to get me down?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet," Mr. Davenport answers in an apologetic tone.

"Great," Chase mumbles just loud enough for us to hear.

"Why can't he just use his molecular kinesis to counteract the levitation, and bring himself to the ground?" Leo asks.

"Because, using two abilities at the same time would overload his chip," Mr. Davenport answers like it's completely obvious.

"But he's not actually using his levitation, right?"

"No, Leo, besides, either way it would be way too risky. Our only option now is to wait it out."

"Wait, what happens when it deactivates?" I ask while suddenly realizing something.

"When it deactivates, Chase will ultimately..." Mr. Davenport comes to the same realization as me, "fall."

**Chase's POV:**

"Great, I'm going to fall onto the hard lab floor, with the possibility of breaking something. Which also includes myself," I say in an annoyed way.

"Don't worry, we can make sure you have a soft place to land on when you do fall," Mr. Davenport assures me.

"Okay, how?"

"I'll have Bree and Leo bring as many pillows and blankets as they can, and set them up all around underneath you." Bree and Leo take that as an order, and they both instantly leave the lab. "Have Adam help you!" Mr. Davenport yells at the last second the elevator closes.

"Don't worry, Chase, you'll be fine." It's the way he says this that makes me even more nervous. "Just wait there until they come back."

"Where am I going to go?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh, right." Mr. Davenport proceeds to go back to the cyber desk, in hope of figuring out how to help me.

One by one, my siblings will come and lay out blankets, pillows, and even a few stuffed animals that Leo has claimed to have never seen in his life. I'm starting to become less and less worried about when I fall. I feel as if all the cushion underneath me will comfort me.

Finally, we are only waiting on Leo, and then it will be completed.

Right as the elevator opens; I feel a sneeze coming on. Of course Leo has to be the one in the direct line of fire. I try to warn him, but the sneeze is about to emit so I am unable to speak. In a split second decision, I use my molecular kinesis to move Leo out of the way and right into a stack of pillows.

I can hear his complaints through the sneeze, and I am suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and become very lightheaded. My head starts to loll to one side, and my vision goes in and out of darkness. A throbbing pain has started up in my head, and the darkness becomes more inviting, but I hold out.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Bree asks while looking up at me with worry in her voice and expression.

"Hmmm..." I am barely able to make any sound, but I will myself to do it.

"Chase, what did you do? What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asks, joining the conversation.

"I can tell you what he did," Leo speaks up. Through my scrunched eyes, I can see everyone look his way. "He used his molecular kinesis to move me out of the way of his snot cannon. Which, if you think about it, he used about two and a half of his bionics at the same time.

"Half?" Bree asks confused.

"Well, the snot cannon wasn't _e_x_actly_ an ability, so I count it as only half." I guess that makes sense, and all of this explains my now pounding headache.

"Chase, you practically overrided your chip, do you know what that'll do to you? It could've killed you to begin with." Mr. Davenport is starting to sound more angry than worried now.

"I-I didn't want to h-hit L-Leo," I barely stutter out.

"Chase, that wouldn't have been as bad as this," Leo sighs. "Plus, I been the target of a snot cannon before, and I think I could've handled it again."

"I-I know, s-sorry," stupid stuttering.

"Are you alright, or do you feel dizzy or in pain?" Mr. Davenport asks, his tone going back to worried.

"Both," I answer through fuzzy vision.

"You look pale," Leo says with worry.

"You're as white as a sheet!" Bree yells in surprise.

"I-I am?" I try to look at my arms, but the dizziness hits me even harder.

"Hang on, Chase, we're going to try and get you down." Mr. Davenport assures me, but in the time he does my vision darkens even more. I can feel myself weakening, and my body's begging me to let go, but I can't just yet.

"Um... Is his right eye supposed to do that?" I can only faintly hear Leo's voice ask.

"What do you-" Bree's voice trails off. "Not really, only when he activates certain apps."

"B-but n-none a-are." Even speaking the slightest bit makes me cringe, and pushes me further into the darkness.

"You're not glitching and activated an app or something?" Mr. Davenport asks, and I can barely make out him staring me over.

"N-no, n-nothing dif-fferent." Nothing got activated, and I'm not seeing things differently.

"I guess it's just a glitch that makes his eye look like that."

The sound of the elevator opening makes all of us look in its direction, well, I tried to at least.

"There you all are," Tasha greets us. "I guess I should've checked here first, it is the most obvious. So, what's with all the pillows and blankets?" Everyone but Tasha look up at me, and then she follows. Tasha instantly gasps. "Chase, sweetie, are you alright?"

"I-I'm..." I am unable to bring myself to speak any longer.

"Donald, you need to get him down from there!" Tasha yells at him.

"I can't, he's glitching."

"Is that why his eye's like that?"

"Sadly, yes." Black spots are starting to takeover, and I feel myself becoming loose from the ceiling.

"M-M-Mr-" I can't finish as my levitation deactivates. I feel the sensation of falling, and can barely see Tasha directly underneath me, and I can't do anything. A strong breeze passes me, and I am consumed by the darkness.

**A/N: I told you the cliffhangers would return! More glitching! I love it! So, I'm back, did you miss me? I doubt it. Did I make anyone panic a little during the beginning of Bree's POV? **

**Review Replies: **

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah, the 'being okay' thing didn't last, but it's obvious that it wasn't going to. My vacation was great, thanks, but my feet still hurt a little from all the walking. I wish I had one of those fireball things, but now that you have Douglas' I think I should hide. *hides under desk* I had to add the Chase being hurt; it's practically in the title of the story! Thanks!**

**daphrose: You're welcome, but now the cliffhangers have returned, like they always do! Thanks, I did have a lot of fun, except for my feet always hurting from walking all the time. I, for some reason, always thought Chase was someone who could always pull of being sarcastic a lot. Now I remember the stick, which I would love to borrow to use on Douglas in your story "I'm a Monster." I probably would've broken too if I didn't have the excuse of being on vacation. Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Wow, I'm not even at the same amount of chapter of Part 1, and you think it's as good already! Thank you so much!**

**ilfsmtiwts: I hope you have/ are having fun on your vacation. Well, the next glitch just occurred, so now you know! **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	11. Fun

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

We all gasp as Chase falls unconscious, and comes loose from the ceiling. He starts falling, and is heading straight for Tasha! Instantly, Bree uses her super speed to move her out of the way, right before Chase lands. He ends up not being so lucky, as he only lands halfway on two couch cushions and halfway on the floor.

I wince as his leg is stuck underneath him, but at least his head is on the cushion part. I stop staring, and rush over to his side. His face is scrunched in pain, and I feel sympathy for him.

"Is he okay?" Leo asks from my right. Everyone has gathered around Chase with worried expressions plastered on all their faces.

"He should be," I start to examine Chase. "There doesn't look to be any serious injuries, I'm only concerned about him using more than one ability at the same time. Other than that, he should be okay."

"What about his leg?" Bree asks.

"What about his..." I trail off as I look at Chase's left leg which is stuck underneath him. "Oh, it should be fine, it's only underneath him. It might have taken some of the impact, but don't worry too much about it."

"Alright..." Bree says unsurely.

"Can I try now?" Adam suddenly asks, and we all look at him with disapproving looks. "What? It looked fun _and_ cool."

"Adam, he just fell from the ceiling, and is possibly hurt, and you're saying that it's _cool_?" Bree asks slightly angry.

"And fun," Adam adds.

Bree tilts her head back and groans, "I'm never going to get anywhere with you, am I?"

"Huh?" Adam gives a confused look.

"Never mind."

"Okay, now that we have that cleared up, can you help me move him..." My voice trails off when a groan emits from Chase and he begins to stir.

"Chase?" Tasha looks at him with pleading eyes. "Can you hear me honey?"

"You're doing this wrong, let me try." Adam moves Tasha out of the way, grips Chase's shoulders, and begins to shake him violently. "Chase! Can you hear me?!" Chase groans loudly and winces in pain.

"Adam!" Bree pushes him away. "You're hurting him."

"Well, it worked." Bree rolls her eyes at him, before nudging Chase softer. "Chase, can you hear us?"

"B-Bree?" He groans quietly while his eyes flutter open, and then instantly squint to adjust to the light. I can't help but look at his right eye, and how it looks so much like a robots. We all don't mention it at the moment, but keep the thought in the back of our heads.

"Yeah, Chase, it's me. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? How do you think someone would feel if they just drained themselves and feel from the ceiling? Why don't you give it a try and tell me how _you_ feel?"

"Oh, can I?" Adam asks eagerly.

"_No_!" Tasha and I say at the same time.

"Ow, do you think you could be a little softer?" Chase asks while slightly covering his ears.

"Sorry," I put my hand on his left arm.

"It's alright."

"So, where does it hurt?" I ask, my fatherly instinct kicking in.

"Mainly my head, but other than that I'm just a little sore."

"That's expected from using more than one ability at the same time. I don't know how long it will last, but you should be fine." I explain with a comforting smile.

Chase sighs, "Good."

"What about your left leg?" Bree asks while keeping her eyes on that specific leg.

"That's fine, maybe a little more sore than everywhere else, but otherwise fine."

"Well that's good," I smile. "Do you think you can get up?"

"It won't hurt to try."

"That's more of a matter of opinion, but you can try." Bree and I stay close as Chase pushes himself slowly into a sitting position. Then he puts his hands next to him and pushes himself up from the ground, shaking a little, but doing fine. Right before he's straight up, Chase stumbles a little, and Bree and I grab an arm to keep him steady.

"Thanks," Chase mumbles. Finally, we let go, and he stands up straight.

"I think right now would be a great time to have dinner, don't you think?" Tasha asks with a smile while clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Leo agrees.

"Great, I'll go order some pizza, unless I have any objections." Tasha says jokingly, knowing that no one will argue. "That's what I thought."

**Adam's POV:**

Pizza? I want that!

"I'll go order," Tasha smiles at us before heading upstairs.

"Are you well enough to walk?" Mr. Davenport asks Chase.

"I think so," Chase answers unsteadily. He takes a few steps without stumbling, and is soon walking fine.

"Alright, why don't we go upstairs," Mr. Davenport says. We all start to follow when he stops suddenly in front of us. "Actually, could the three of you clean up?" Bree, Leo, and I all groan in unison. "Don't complain, the pizza will be waiting when you're done."

"Wait, what about Chase?" Leo asks.

"He's going to go upstairs with me; I now realize that I should always have an eye on him."

"I don't need someone watching me all the time, Mr. Davenport," Chase argues. "I'm not a little kid."

"Sorry, but that's just how it's going to have to be for now." Chase gives a glare, before joining Mr. Davenport in the elevator.

Bree, Leo, and I all exchange looks, before Leo speaks, "Alright, Bree, go at it." I join him in taking a seat, while Bree just glares at us.

"Why are you expecting me to clean this up?" She asks angrily.

"Because you're the one with the super speed," I answer in an obvious tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Leo asks.

"I would love to hear it," Bree crosses her arms and looks at us intently.

"You have super speed, which means you can just use that to clean up everything quickly." I explain with a now at the end, which causes Bree to roll her eyes.

"Seriously," Bree says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm not doing that, you're going to help me."

"Oh yeah, make us," Leo says confidently. It only takes Bree giving us one of her death looks, to get us convinced. "Alright, alright, we give in." Leo and I join Bree on the floor.

"That's what I thought." Almost right away, I get an idea. Hm, so that's what it feels like! First, I get Leo's attention, gesture to the pillows then to Bree, and he instantly understands. The two of us each grab a pillow, and sneak over to Bree.

"Now!" I yell, and Leo and I start whacking Bree with our pillows. She tries to swat them away, but we keep at it.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Bree yells at us as soon as she is able to yank the pillows from our hands. "What was that for?"

"Fun," Leo answers with a shrug.

"Well, it wasn't for me," a smile suddenly crawls across Bree's face. "Because, I didn't the chance to hit back." Leo and I have a split second to glance at each other, before Bree starts to whack us with the pillows.

The next thing I know, we are in a full out pillow fight, but our own version, because we're also using the cushions and blankets. We would use the stuffed animals too, but Leo is very protective over them.

A blanket suddenly covers me and I can't see in front of me, and a large force suddenly hits me in the back, knocking me down. I rip off the blanket, and grab Bree by her ankle, knocking her to the ground with me. Feathers have started to fall around us, and I never even knew we had feather pillows.

Leo is laughing over us, and is hitting us with a feather pillow I'm each hand, one for each of us. When he hits me next, I grab the pillow and pull him down in between Bree and I. I get the pillows from him, and give one to Bree and we both stand up. Immediately we repeatedly hit Leo with our pillows, and he tries to worm away, but fails.

Leo's movements suddenly stop, so Bree and I stop too. He doesn't move, and we are instantly by his side.

"Leo, are you alright?" Bree asks with worry.

"Hey, Leo, wake up." I urge while shaking his shoulders.

"Adam, he's not sleeping, he's unconscious." Bree whacks me in the arm.

"Oooh..." I look at her apologetically.

"I guess those feather pillows were harder than I thought," Bree mumbles. Next thing we know, Leo's eyes snap open, he grabs our wrists, and we fall down next to him. A shower of feathers emits around us, and we all burst into laughter.

The happiness is short lived, when the sound of the elevator opening enters our ears. Mr. Davenport's unhappy face comes into our vision, and the three of us instantly sit up.

"What are you doing?" He asks angrily.

"Playing," I answer.

"I told you to clean up, but instead I find you in a pillow fight!"

"Actually, it's more of our own version..." Leo explains, but earns a glare from Mr. Davenport. "Come on, Big D, we were only having a little fun."

Mr. Davenport pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Just clean this up and you can join the rest of us upstairs." He turns on his heels and goes back upstairs.

"He always has to ruin the fun, doesn't he?" Leo asks with a huff.

"How are we supposed to clean all this up?" I ask, "While still having time to have pizza while it's hot."

"Allow me, boys," Bree steps between us and spreads her arms out, moving us to the side. A large breeze goes through the lab, and it is almost instantly clean. Bree finishes with one big breeze that almost knocks Leo and I down. "Done," she smiles, before looking at us with a stern look. "You guys owe me. Now, let's go have some pizza."

I give a cheer, before running into the elevator.

**Bree's POV:**

The smell of pizza hits us when we step out of the elevator. Mr. Davenport immediately looks at us and raises an eyebrow.

"You finished, that fast?" He asks with a surprised look. "How?"

I put my hand up, "Guilty."

"Of course," he sighs.

Adam and Leo instantly make a beeline for the pizza, but I walk over to Chase. He's currently slumped on the couch, and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hey, Chase," I smile while taking a seat next to him.

"Hi," he mumbles. His focus goes to me, and I can't help but look at his right. It's actually kind of creepy, but now is not the best time to bring it up.

"You seem unhappy."

He looks at me with an 'are you serious?' look. "Really? What was your first clue?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know why."

"Why do you think?" I give a slightly unsure look. "It's all these glitches."

"Okay, what about them?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on," I give him a nudge in the arm. "Please, for your sister."

"No."

"Please," I give him my puppy dog eyes.

"No, Bree, I said that I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, I want to know what's troubling you so I can help. And, as your sister, I have a right of know."

"Alright," he takes a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm worried that the next time I glitch causes harm to you, or anybody for that matter."

"Chase, that's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure, you saw how I almost crushed Tasha?"

"But you didn't, and that's what counts."

"Yeah, only because _you_ got her out of the way."

"That's not the point. The point is that you didn't hurt her, and you won't hurt anyone. And I know that we'll all make sure you never do. Just trust me, Chase. Okay?"

"But, what if-"

"Okay?"

He sighs, "Okay."

"Good, now, let's grab some pizza." I reach for Chase's wrist, but my hand gets knocked back by his force field.

"See..." Chase says while pulling his arm back.

"It's fine, nothing happened." I reach for his wrist again, but this time I am hit with a larger force. I go flying back into the island, and I see Chase with a scared look on his face.

"Bree!" I hear voices from my right yell, and they are soon by my side.

"See! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!" Chase yells at me, before he turns and runs out of the house.

"Chase!" I yell while bolting up. I feel a little dizzy, and Mr. Davenport grabs my arm, but I shake it off. I run toward the door, and look out it frantically. "Chase!" I yell one more time, but it's too late. He's already gone.

**A/N: Chase hurt Bree, now where did he go?! At least she's not really injured. Chase glitched again, which should've been expected. This is a longer chapter, and I almost left it at only two POVs. But I'm glad I didn't, otherwise there wouldn't have been a cliffhanger! **

**Review Replies:**

**ABCDavenport: Yes, yes I am. Thanks!**

**Coacoa: Going nuts you say; I would like to see that.**

**daphrose: First off, your reviews always make me laugh and/ or smile. Anyway, Eddy got you, which I was hoping that would happen to someone. Yeah, using two abilities wasn't planned at first, but after I started writing that part I realized that's what was happening, so I had to change it a bit. Having Chase in pain I enjoy, for some reason… Now I'm nervous for the next chapter of I'm a Monster, because otherwise I will hunt you down. Nah, that requires too much effort. I saw the episode, and I could see it. Lastly, I will make sure to put the stick to good use. *whacks stick against hand* *winces in pain* I think I should be a little more careful with this…**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	12. Concussion

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

"Chase!" I yell again, but this time I attempt to run after him. Keyword: attempt. Mr. Davenport grabs me by the back of my shirt and pulls me back inside. "Hey!"

"Bree, you can't just go running after him," he argues.

"Why not?" I ask folding my arms, but I sway as I get a little dizzy from my previous hit on the head.

"Well, for one thing, you're hurt." Mr. Davenport grabs my wrist and pulls me onto the couch. He then pushes my shoulders down, so I am now lying down.

"But I feel-" I stop to grip my head for a second when a small wave of pain enters my head, "fine."

"I'm sure you do," Mr. Davenport says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You need to rest, and I'll make sure to find Chase. I can just locate him by his chip."

"Alright," I give in.

"Do you need help getting to the lab?"

"Actually, is it alright if I stay here?"

"Sure," Mr. Davenport nods with a smile. He turns around and heads for the lab.

"Adam, make sure to leave some pizza for Bree and Chase," I hear Tasha say to my right. I chuckle, and close my eyes to rest.

I never truly fell asleep; I was just waiting until everyone left the room. As soon as I hear Tasha leave last, my eyes snap open, and I quickly get up from the couch. I look all around to make sure no one is watching. The coast is clear.

As fast as I can, which is extremely fast with super speed, and lay down pillows. I try my best to create what my shape would look like with the pillows. Finally, I place a blanket over all the pillows, and smile at my handy work.

Approaching footsteps alert me, and I rush out the door. I watch carefully through the window, as Adam comes walking in. He walks over and grabs something from the fridge, no surprise there. I think he says hi to me, before going into the elevator.

Okay, it worked, on Adam at least. I don't think I should be surprised by that, but oh well. I should leave before someone else comes.

I stand up quickly, and a wave of dizziness passes over me. I bend down a little, and grip my head until it passes. It passes after a minute, and I straighten back up. I'll worry about it later. My next step is to locate Chase's location by using his chip's GPS signal. Since I can add locations into my GPS, I can also use it to find Adam and Chase's location. I only had to use it when we were searching for Chase in the avalanche.

I find it, but he keeps moving. I immediately super speed away from the house, and to Chase's location.

When I reach him, he's still running. My vision has suddenly become doubled, and I can feel a headache coming on. This makes it even more difficult, because there's two Chase's and two of everything around me. Like the street lights, the post office to my right, and even the streets. All the doubles make me feel dizzy.

Through everything, I still rush to catch up with Chase. I don't use my super speed, so I don't risk more problems. It's a good thing Chase isn't fast, and I am able to cut him off in the middle of a park.

"Bree?" Chase furrows his eyebrows when he stops in front of me.

My double vision has finally stopped, but has been replaced by blurry vision. The headache has reached its peak, and I scrunch my eyes at the pain. My right hand subconsciously goes to my head.

Chase looks at me with worry, "Are you alright?"

The pain in my head clouds my vision, and I fall to my knees while gripping my head with both of my hands. Chase instantly kneels next to me, and places a comforting hand on my back.

"Bree..." he says in a comforting tone. I wince at his voice, even though it wasn't supposed to be loud. Is this what it feels like to Chase with his over sensitive hearing? "Sorry," he says in a quieter voice.

"I-It's okay," I stutter out. My blurry vision increases, and is soon filling with black dots. I can hear the sound of car doors opening and closing, along with footsteps approaching rapidly. The next thing I know, the dots have taken over.

**Chase's POV:**

"Bree..." I say as she falls limp in the grass.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asks as soon as he reaches her side. Him and Adam have just arrived right as Bree passes out.

"I'm not sure," I admit. "She stopped me, and the next thing I knew, she was gripping her head in pain. You can see what happened after that." I gesture to Bree's unconscious form on the ground.

"Stop pointing and tell us what happened," Adam urges. "I'm on the edge of my seat in suspense."

"She passed out, Adam, can't you tell?" I ask.

"Tell what?"

"Ugh, never mind."

"Well," Adam huffs at me while crossing his arms.

"I told her to rest," Mr. Davenport mumbles under his breath, but I can obviously hear him. "She hit her head, why didn't I see this coming?" I can still hear him, but that's pretty much when I realize that this is my fault.

"I did this," I gasp.

"What?" Mr. Davenport looks up from Bree and looks at me.

"I did this," I say without missing a beat.

"Chase..."

"There's no way denying it, and you know it. She probably has a concussion or something, because I glitched and made her fly into the island. I. Did. This." I push myself up from the ground and storm away to the other side of the park, leaving a gaping Mr. Davenport behind me.

I sit down underneath a large tree, and tears trickle out from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I sniff. "I told you that I was trying to avoid this, and you said that it wouldn't happen. But it did, and you had to be the victim."

I don't care that I'm talking to myself; I can't talk to anyone else right now. No one would understand, and no one could ever understand.

I bring my knees to my chest, bend my head down into them, and sob.

"Chasey?" My head snaps up at the sound of my childhood nickname. I've barely heard that nickname lately, and only one person would be using it right now. I look to my right and right into the face of Adam.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Um, Mr. Davenport told me to come get you..." My expression saddens as I find out he had not come on his own. I guess the 'Chasey' was just used to get my attention.

"Just go without me, I can find my own way home."

Adam looks at me with sad eyes, and decides to kneel down next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I can't join my brother?" A small smile creeps onto my face, but I make it go away as soon as Adam notices. "I'm good at that."

I give a confused look, "Good at what?"

"Making you smile."

"Yeah, yeah you are." I sigh and sink farther back.

"You know it's not your fault."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't want to hurt Bree, and you never would've. The glitching is not something you made happen, but different events caused them."

"Wow, you're right, Adam."

"I am? I mean," he clears his throat, "I am."

"But I still don't think I can face anyone else right now, especially Bree." I admit while bringing my head back to my knees.

"Then don't."

My head snaps back up, and I give Adam a confused look, "How?"

"Come back home and sulk there, but I wouldn't be a good big brother if I left you here."

"Okay." Adam stands back up and gives me his hand. He pulls me straight up, but I keep my head down to avoid eye contact

"You're going to look up eventually. Staying like this isn't really going to help, and I'm not good with advice to help you anymore."

"I know," I still keep my head low, but I glance quickly at Adam.

"Let's go."

**Leo's POV**:

Ugh, what's taking them so long? I tilt my head back and groan, and my mom gives me a small glare.

"Leo, they'll be back soon. Stop pacing and watch TV or something," she suggests. I stop in my spot in front of the couch, as I have been pacing back and forward ever since I was the one to find Bree gone. Big D wouldn't let me go with, claiming that there was no room for me. In reality, I just think I would somehow mess everyone up. How? I'm not sure.

"Alright, fine," I plop onto the couch. Of course, right as I turn on the TV, the front door opens. Adam and Chase are the first to come through, and Chase doesn't seem to want to make eye contact with anyone.

Next, is Big D, but he's carrying something. Wait, not something, but _someone_. The brown hair the falls over his left arm gives the identity away as Bree. My mom and I rush forward, but Big D pushes past us and toward the elevator.

"What happened?" I ask Adam.

"Chase hurt Bree, Bree collapsed." He explains, and I can hear Chase whimper slightly at the first part of Adam's quick explanation.

"He hurt her?" I ask puzzled.

"Yeah, you saw it."

"Oh, you mean from before." I give Adam a slap on the arm. "Don't make me worry like that, I thought he did something again." Chase gives another slight whimper. "Sorry," Adam quickly apologizes.

"So, what is wrong with Bree?"

"Oh, Mr. Davenport said something about a concoction, I think."

"Concussion," Chase corrects quietly.

"Yeah, that."

"Isn't that kind of serious or something?"

"Oh, I don't know," Adam answers with a shrug.

"Actually, a concussion is typically a minor brain injury caused by a blow to the head. It can sometimes lead to death, but usually only causes headaches, loss of consciousness, and/ or changes in alertness. It pretty much affects the brain and how it works, but only for a short period of time." Chase explains in detail, while keeping his head hung low.

"Okay, maybe it is serious," Adam says with a shrug. My eyes are wide as I bolt toward the elevator, with Adam and Chase trailing behind.

"How can you two not be worried about this?" I ask during the elevator ride.

Adam shrugs at me, while Chase stays silent. "I think Chase is, but isn't really speaking." Adam says, while putting an arm around Chase.

"Alright," I sigh as the elevator opens. In front of us, Big D is working at the cyber desk, while Bree is slumped in her capsule.

I rush over to Big D and try to see what he's doing, but fail. "How is she?" I ask with urgency.

"She has a concussion alright, but it's not too big. She should be alright soon, as being bionic will help her heal quicker." Big D explains without missing a beat.

"Well that's good..." I trail off when I notice an invention start to move, and then another, and another, soon enough every single one is moving. Where? In the direction if Chase, who has brought his head back up with a shocked face.

"What's happening?" I ask as the inventions all start heading for Chase. All around me more things start to move too, but only the ones with metal.

"My magnetism app must be glitching now," he explains with a worried face.

Soon enough, every metal object that can be moved with the magnetism app starts heading for Chase! All the metal would surely crush him if we don't do anything!

**A/N: I. Hate. Writer's Block! I had it throughout this entire chapter! Anyway, I did research on concussions, so I made it as realistic as possible. Also, the thing with Bree's GPS, I'm not sure if it's true, so don't take my word on it.**

**Review Replies:**

**daphrose: I completely understand, those five seconds can feel like torture. Chase doesn't ever really believe that it's not his fault, as you can probably tell more from this chapter. Oh, so you lost the back-up, now did you? Well, I'll give it back, but only **_**after**_** the chapter of I'm a Monster that you sort of warned me about. Hehe. *hides stick* Honestly, when I wrote the 'and/ or' in this chapter, I thought of your review. That's kind of weird, isn't it? Whatever! The whole thing with Chase over the sharks did not faze me, because I like seeing him hurt. So, that kind of backfired on you.**

**Coacoa: Bananas? I like bananas!**

**MKLG (Guest): Sorry, for leaving you standing for so long. I caught writer's block, but it's mainly gone now! :D It's totally fine that you don't review all the time, I'm just glad that you did once!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	13. Unhappiness

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

"Um, Mr. Davenport..." I say to get his attention. He turns to look and that's when he notices all the metal objects coming for me. "What do I do?" I ask as soon as the objects start to come at me with full force, and I have to try and outrun them.

As I rush around the lab, Mr. Davenport looks to be in thought about what to do.

"Hurry up," I urge. "Otherwise it will be too late when you finally come up with something!"

"Okay, okay, I got it," Mr. Davenport says. "Alright, I think I have an idea of what to do.

"Good, I would love to hear it." Right as I finish saying that, I have to duck to slivery miss getting whacked in the head by one of the inventions. Which one? I didn't care or get the chance to check. I still have to continue to run around the lab.

"We may be able to intersect all the objects, which will give Chase a chance to get in his capsule." Mr. Davenport explains to Adam and Leo. "Think you can do it?" They both nod and ready themselves.

As I turn a corner, something suddenly slams into my ankle, knocking me to the ground. I quickly look at my left ankle, and see a screwdriver stuck to it. Of course it has to be something as small and simple as a screwdriver. I look back up just in time to see everything else advancing fast, and as fast I can, I push myself back up from the ground.

I take off in a full sprint for my capsule, ignoring slight throb in my ankle. Adam, Mr. Davenport, and Leo all stand before me ready.

I duck one more time as another invention flies over my head. I hear Mr. Davenport groan in front of me, but not in pain. Instead, he's groaning in unhappiness. "I was just about to finish that." I roll my eyes at his comment, and stick my head back up. Big mistake.

I wasn't prepared for yet another random invention to pick up speed, and ram itself into the back of my skull. I fall forward, but Adam is somehow able to catch me before I hit the ground. I groan when I hit his arms, and I can hear the repetitive sound of clanking metal as Mr. Davenport and Leo hold up large sheets of nonmagnetic metal to block everything from hitting me.

Adam drags me into my capsule and closes the door in front of me. I slump forward slightly, and try my best to ignore the growing pain and throbbing in my head. I wince every time it grows, but try not to show it.

As soon as Adam had closed the door, Leo and Mr. Davenport quickly move to the side and lower the metal sheets. Every single one of the metal objects come ramming straight into my capsule, causing me to sink into the back of my capsule.

The capsule shakes and multiple dents start to appear, which makes me realize how injured I could've been if dents are actually being created by everything. Soon enough I can barely see out the front of my capsule, as it is now completely covered in all the objects.

"Chase, are you alright?" Mr. Davenport asks from somewhere in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer with a little uncertainty. "Well, as good as someone can be when they were almost crushed by a numerous amount of metal objects."

"This is not a time to be sarcastic," he points out with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"So, how long does he have to be in there?" Leo asks.

"Until this glitch ends, I guess." Mr. Davenport answers honestly.

"Sometimes I actually wonder if you are actually trying to figure out how to help, or if you have just given up." I admit bluntly.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport starts angrily. "You know that I'm doing whatever I can to help you, and you should keep your mouth shut if you want me to keep trying."

"Oh, really?"

"You know, I don't know what's gotten into you. We just practically saved your life, and you respond by this. You're acting more and more like Douglas every day." As soon as those words leave his mouth, I can just tell he wishes they hadn't. Even though I can't see him, it's obvious.

"Really? Is that what you think of me?" I ask while tears start to appear in my eyes. "That-that I'm just like Douglas?! You think that I would end up betraying my family someday!?" I can feel the magnetism app wearing off, but through my anger I keep it on and keep all the objects up just so I don't have to see him.

"Chase, you know I didn't mean it." He tries to cover up what he said, but I can't believe him or forgive him.

"Then why did you say it?" I ask with tears in my eyes and my voice raised.

"I-I don't know. You just got me all fired up and angry, and it just kind of came out. But you know I really didn't mean it, I just wasn't thinking is all."

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it." That's when I snap, and through my temporary anger I launch all the objects toward Mr. Davenport.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I only have a split second to bring myself to the ground on my stomach, before every single one of the metal objects come flying over my head. They all hit the ground, and I can hear the sound of some of my inventions breaking. A few nuts and bolts roll over to me, and I'm afraid to look at the mess.

For a second, my eyes are fixated on a washer right in front of my nose. But, I bring myself back to the situation at hand, and push myself up from the ground.

The first thing I notice is that Chase is nowhere to be seen. I look over to Adam and Leo on my left, and they both point toward the elevator. Boy I hope he didn't run away again.

"Why didn't either of you stop him?" I ask while pinching the bridge of my nose in slight frustration.

"We were both in shock and he was able to slip by." Leo explains with an apologetic look. I release my nose and sigh.

"Alright, I'll go look for him, while you two..." I trail off at the sound of a groan emitting from my right. I turn to look at Bree, who is now moving in her capsule. Her hand first grips her head, and I can't blame her.

"Bree!" Adam yells as he bounds forward toward Bree. Who, in return, groans again while gripping her head even harder.

"Adam, you need to be quieter," I say in a soft voice.

"Sorry, Bree." He apologizes in a quieter voice, with a look that reads 'I'm sorry' plastered on his face. While Bree decides opens her capsule with her free hand, and step out of it.

"How's your head?" I ask while approaching her.

"Hurts," Bree mumbles.

"That's obviously to be expected, but to help, you need to rest." I try to direct Bree back to her capsule, but she resists.

"No, I need to see him." She urges while heading in the opposite direction of her capsule.

"Who's him?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"_Him_," Bree says in an obvious voice. "Who else would '_him_' be?"

"I think she means Chase," Leo whispers to me.

"Oh, how did I not realize that?" I'm thinking of too many things at the same time, and I just didn't realize it. Too obvious.

"So, where is he?" Bree asks from in front of the elevator.

"Oh, about that..." I trail off, not wanting to tell her.

"Mr. Davenport made him extremely unhappy, so he ran off." Adam answers with a smile.

"What?" Bree asks while rushing over and poking me in the chest. "What did you do?"

"Well, I," I can't figure out how I want to word it.

"He said that Chase was like Douglas," Adam answers simply for me again.

"You did what?! And now you don't know where he is?" Bree asks angrily while still angrily jabbing me, but at least she's no longer gripping her head. I guess she's too distracted to notice the pain.

"He pushed me to it, I didn't want to. I didn't really mean it, please, you have to believe me." I give her a wavering smile.

Bree stares me down with an unhappy glare. "He better not have runaway again, because you will not like me when I'm mad." Her glare intensifies, causing me to step back a small bit. She can really make you scared when she wants to.

"Trust me, I won't." I say uneasily as she turns on her heals and marches into the elevator. "Come on," I say to Adam and Leo. "Let's clean this up." I gesture toward the pile of magnetic objects, in which some are, and some aren't, broken.

"What about Chase?" Leo asks while kneeling down next to the pile.

I look over at the elevator, and give a small smile. "Don't worry, Bree's got it."

**Bree's POV:**

I decide not to use my super speed to find Chase, knowing what the consequences would be. But, that also means it will be a lot harder. I do, however, have a feeling that he didn't leave the house.

"Chase?" I ask while walking down the hall and peeking in each room. Through the search, I try and be as quiet as I can to not disturb Tasha. So far, every room is turning out empty, and there's only one room left, my old bedroom.

As soon as I reach the room, I hear sniffling coming from the inside. I've found him. I knock on the door, hoping he will answer instead of me bursting in.

"Chase? It's me, Bree." I say nicely, while knocking again. He doesn't come, and sigh while opening the door myself.

In front of me, the room doesn't look to have changed. The capsule is still in the middle of the room, and the only difference is the fact that Chase is here. He is curled up in the back left corner of the room, and appears to be sobbing into his knees.

I approach Chase slowly, and crouch down next to him. I place a comforting hand on his right shoulder, and I'm glad when he doesn't shake it off.

"Chase, how are you?" I ask, choosing possibly one of the worst choice of questions.

"How do you think I am?" He asks in an irritated voice.

"Right, sorry, bad question." I wince back and shake my head at the thought of the question.

"Why did you come here?" He asks without looking up.

"You're my brother; I came to talk to you. I came to help too."

"I don't think," sniff, "that you can help."

"But that does to mean I can't try," I say with a sort of smile. This causes Chase to shift a little, while taking a small peek at me. "Look, Chase, you of all people should know that Mr. Davenport didn't truly mean what he said."

"Then he wouldn't have said it," he insists.

"You just pushed him to the point in which he would say it, but he really didn't want to. He really is sorry for what he said."

"Then how come you came instead of him?" Chase still refuses to look up, but is continuing to peek at me.

"I originally wanted to talk to you, and tell you that I forgive you completely for what's happened. But, after finding out what happened, I came for that reason too. I think Mr. Davenport was able to realize that I wanted to come alone. He would've come; I know that for a fact, but I wanted to come by myself."

"Really?" He asks, unsure whether or not to believe me.

"Yes, he truly is sorry, and you need to realize that." I decide that I probably won't get much further, and stand up and head for the door.

The sound of Chase's voice stops me in place. "I believe you." I whirl around and raise an eyebrow at him.

"You do?" I ask, and he looks up at me with a tear-stained face. His eyes are red, but at least I don't have to look at his bionic eye. When did that go away, anyway? That doesn't matter, what does, is that it's gone and he believes me.

"I do, but I need to hear it from Mr. Davenport first." He says while pushing himself up from the ground and onto his feet. "I just don't understand," he suddenly mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't understand what?" I ask while inching toward the door.

"Why he would've even thought of it in the first place."

"I don't know, Chase. I don't know why most people think, say, or do those things. It's just what happens, I guess. It's also more of a question you should ask Mr. Davenport himself, so let's go." I stick my hand out, which he cautiously takes.

"Thanks," he suddenly says.

I give him a smile, "No problem, it's what sisters are for."

**A/N: I was in a non-cliffhanger mood, you're welcome! The middle of this chapter was deleted by accident, and I'm not sure if it's my fault. So, I tried to stay happy when rewriting that part, and I guess I kept it through the end. Which equals, no cliffhanger! This is more of a filler actually.**

**Review Replies:**

**daphrose: Giving Bree a concussion I can promise you I did not take from your story, if you thought of that. I had the idea already planned out, before I read the chapter. Yeah, he kept his head down, again. I hope this chapter didn't make you freak out that much, it was more light than my other chapters. I'm not sure that you can catch writer's block, but you never know… That stick has become my new best friend, so I wouldn't expect it back soon. I actually need it right now for you story, and if you read my review you would know why. By the way, love the minions, could I borrow one?**

**Coacoa: Nope, not allergic, but my friend is. Love the last sentence in your review, even though I'm more into Star Trek, Star Wars is awesome too!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	14. Solutions

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Leo's POV:**

What's taking Bree so long? We've finished cleaning everything up, and we've now been waiting a little while for Bree to come back, hopefully with Chase.

"Why did you even say it in the first place?" I ask Big D, who stops working on one of the broken inventions to look at me.

"I already told you, he-"

"No, that's not what I meant." He gives me a puzzled look, and waits for me to continue. "Even if he did push you, you still wouldn't have said it. So, why did you?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah," I say in an obvious tone.

"Well, the truth is, I don't know. The words came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I guess there might be the tiniest part of me that could've meant it, but I don't know. With his hair, and how he almost joined Douglas. I guess he might remind me of him a little."

"Seriously? How could you even say that?" I ask completely flabbergasted. "Chase is in no way like Douglas, personality wise. And, he didn't almost join Douglas; he was just luring him here so we could capture him."

"Don't you think I know that?!" He starts to get angry, but immediately calms himself down. "I just wish I could take back what I said, but I can't. I will always regret it, and if Chase can't bring himself to forgive me, I understand. I would have trouble forgiving me if I was in his place."

"You would?" A small voice suddenly asks from behind us. We both look over, and stare directly into the tearful face of Chase. Bree has joined Adam off to the side, so Chase is standing alone in front of the elevator.

"Yes, Chase, I would, but you're not me. You can forgive a lot easier than I can, and I really hope that you will." Big D starts to approach Chase cautiously.

"I-I still don't know if I can," Chase stutters out softly.

"Please, I really truly did not mean it, and I will never forgive myself for saying that. I hurt you, and if you can forgive me, I would truly and completely appreciate it. Please?"

"I-" Chase stops himself, and suddenly rushes forward, straight into a surprised Big D's arms. "I forgive you."

"Chase, I'm so, so, so sorry." Big D tightens the head, and Chase leans his head into his left shoulder with tears brimming his eyes and sniffling.

"I know," Chase chokes out softly. A smile spreads across Adam, Bree, and I's faces, and simultaneously we all join in on the hug.

"Alright," Big D says as we break the hug, "time for bed all of you." We all groan. "It's been a long day, and we all could use some sleep." Just to emphasize it all, I end up yawning.

"Okay, we're going, we're going." Bree puts her hands up and heads into her capsule, the same motion is followed by Adam and Chase.

Big D turns and faces me with his arms crossed. "What? I'm going, I'm going." I put my hands up the same as Bree, and walk into the elevator.

**Adam's POV:**

"Adam, wake up!" I wake up to the pounding on my capsule, and the slightly yelling voice of Bree.

"Ugh, I'm sleeping; wake me when it's tomorrow." I groan without opening my eyes, and Bree stops pounding.

"Alright, fine, then you'll just have to miss breakfast." My eyes snap open at her comment, and rush straight out my capsule, almost knocking Bree over.

"Um, Adam, you might want to change first." I look down at my pajamas, and I become embarrassed while steeping back into my capsule. A couple seconds later, and I'm in my day clothing. "Better," Bree compliments.

"Good, now, to breakfast!" I stretch my arm out in a superman pose, and run into the elevator. And I literally mean I ran _into_ the elevator. I smacked my head against the doors, and fall flat on my back. Bree rushes over and helps me up, and the whole time I keep a big grin on my face. The food was my motivation the whole time.

"Are you alright?" Bree asks me, and I keep my grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say cheerfully as the elevator opens up. I rush into it, with Bree following as she rolls her eyes.

When the elevator opens up again, I instantly make a beeline for the kitchen, surprising Tasha at the stove.

"Adam!" She yells while playfully whacking me with an oven mitt. "The French toast will be done in a couple minutes, just be patient."

I humph, cross my arms, and plop down on the couch with a frown. Bree joins almost right away, but is laughing when she sits down next to me.

"Where's Chase?" I suddenly ask while looking around.

"Oh, he's still sleeping," Bree starts. "He had a long day yesterday, so Mr. Davenport said that we should just let him sleep."

"So, _he_ gets to sleep, but _I_ don't?"

"Adam, I already told you that he had a long day, and he definitely deserves some sleep."

"Fine," I huff again and lean back with another frown.

"First round of French toast is ready!" Tasha suddenly calls, and my frown instantly changes to a smile. I bound up from the couch, and rush over to the table, almost knocking Tasha over in the process.

"Sorry," I quickly apologize as I sit down.

"It's fine; just watch where you're going next time. Oh, and make sure to leave some for everyone else." Tasha says with a smile before heading back into the kitchen.

"Ugh, why did you have wake me up?" Leo complains while walking into the kitchen with Mr. Davenport behind him. "I was in the middle of the most amazing dream! Beyoncé was there, and she was showing me off as her boyfriend. She was showing _me_ off, rather than the other way around!"

"Sorry, Leo, I didn't want you missing breakfast," Mr. Davenport apologizes.

"What about Chase? He's not up," Leo asks as he takes a seat and starts to pile up on the French toast.

"That's different," Mr. Davenport points out.

"How so?" Leo asks while crossing his arms.

"You don't have to answer that, I'm up!" Chase says from the elevator, with his hands up in surrender.

"You didn't have to," Mr. Davenport says.

"Yeah, well, Bree woke me up. While she was trying to wake Adam up, she woke me up too."

"Oh, sorry," Bree says quickly while poking her French toast awkwardly.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I'm actually kind of glad you woke me up."

"You are?" Bree raises an eyebrow, and Chase smiles as he grabs a piece of French toast.

"Well, yeah. Today is a reminder that school starts tomorrow, and I want to enjoy that fact."

Bree groans, but then puts on a smile, "Only you Chase, only you."

"Is that a problem?" He asks while looking fake hurt. He keeps his smile when reaching for another piece of French toast, but the smile immediately fades when the piece goes flying across the table, smacking Leo in the face across from him.

"Leo, I am so sorry," Chase gasps. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Leo laughs.

"Good, because I was worried-" Chase stops himself when the rest of the French toast on the center plate goes flying at Leo again. This time, however, he is able to duck in the nick of time. "Sorry, sorry, I think it's my molecular kinesis."

"It's alright, but I think..." Leo shifts to the chair next to him, "I'll move here."

Chase gives a small laugh, "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Chase reaches for his knife and fork to cut his breakfast, but those too go flying. Both of them jabbing into the wall, right behind where Leo was sitting a few seconds earlier.

"Good thing I moved," Leo mumbles.

"I-I think I'm just going to eat it with my hands," Chase says shakily. He cautiously brings his hand to a piece of French toast, and is able to clasp his hand around it. He install breathes out a sigh of relief, and takes a bite. "Good, I was worried that I would be able to eat," he laughs.

Everyone's gaze is immediately on Chase.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You seem a lot happier today, and your glitching without panic or anything. Who are you, and what have you done with Chase?" Bree asks for all of us.

"Oh, I was able to figure out a solution to my glitching," he answers like it's no big deal.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I practically dropped my plate at Chase's comment, but I was able to stop myself.

"You what?" I ask shocked.

"I figured out how to stop my glitching, but I'm not sure how you'll react to my solution." Chase plays with his hands in a nervous way.

"It can't be that bad, and a solution is a solution. I don't care what it is, I'm for it."

"Can I have that in writing?" Chase bites his lip nervously.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just promise me you will go through with everything."

"I don't think I have any other choice," I admit. "So, what is it?"

"It's not exactly a what," he says and we all give confused looks. "I think it would be best if I were to show you, rather than explain. If that's alright with you."

"I don't see why not." He's honestly starting to make a little nervous, and Chase has a habit of doing that. But, there is no other choice at the moment, so I'll have to go through with whatever he has planned. And hey, what could be so bad that he thinks I won't go through with it?

"Good, we'll leave after breakfast."

"Wait, leave, where exactly are we going?" I ask getting very confused.

"You'll have to wait and see, just trust me on this, okay?"

"Alright, I'm trusting you." I sigh knowing that this gut feeling I have may be warning me correctly.

"Thanks," Chase gives me a wavering smile before finishing his breakfast.

"Well, I have to go, but I wish you the best of luck Chase." Tasha announces while giving Chase a small hug, and then proceeding in leaving for work.

"Thanks!" Chase yells as Tasha closes the door.

"So, are we all going?" Bree asks while rinsing off her plate.

"You can if you want, I guess," Chase shrugs.

"Sweet, I call shotgun!" Adam yells and then scarfs down a piece of French toast.

"Actually, I think I should, as I am the only person who knows where we are going."

"Awww," Adam pouts.

"Sorry, but he's right," I say.

"Fine," Adam huffs in response.

Fifteen minutes later, we all pile into my new self-driving car. I made another not too long ago, but rarely use it. I am in the driver's seat, with Chase next to me, and Adam, Bree, and Leo in the back. Leo, unfortunately for him, got stuck in the middle.

"So, are you going to tell me where to go, or put it in the GPS?" I ask, and Chase thinks for a minute.

"I think it would be best if I just put it in the GPS, so you won't have to drive." Chase answers while putting the coordinates in.

"Good call," I stretch back and give a tiny yawn.

"Falling asleep, however, wouldn't be the best idea," Chase comments.

"I know, I was just yawning," I protest and Chase gives a smile.

"Okay, here we go," Chase finishes and we start moving.

"So, you're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" I ask observantly.

"What makes you think that?" Chase jokes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you haven't yet, you're acting secretive about it, and you made it so I can't see the GPS." I point out, and finish while gesturing to the turned GPS.

"Well, then I guess you're right," Chase smiles.

"Ow, Adam, watch it!" Leo suddenly yells from behind me, and I look into the mirror to Adam quickly move his elbow from Leo's face.

"Sorry, Leo, there's just not enough room in here." Adam shuffles a little more, and once again he hits Leo. This time his whole left arm hits Leo in the side.

"Ow! Adam!" Leo yells frustrated.

"Sorry, you just keep getting in my way."

"Your way! I can barely even move, you keep entering my personal space." Leo argues while shoving Adam into his door.

"Hey, don't push!" Adam shoves Leo back into Bree.

"Hey, stop it you two!" Bree yells at them.

"Stop what?" Adam asks innocently. "This?" He shoves Leo again into Bree, who pushes Leo right back into him.

They continue to push Leo back and forward repeatedly, until I intersect. I whirl around to face them. "Stop it, all of you! If you don't I'll make Bree super speed you all back home, and only Chase and I will go."

They instantly come to a halt, causing Leo to fall into Adam's lap. He pushes himself up with a groan. "Thank you," he says to me.

"So?" I ask.

"We'll stop," Adam and Bree says at the same time.

"Good," I smile and turn back around.

"You stopped them just in time too," Chase comments.

"Why?" I ask slightly confused.

"Because, we're here." I look outside at the building in front of me, and I can't figure out why he brought us here.

"Why did you bring us here?" Bree asks while peering out her window.

"You'll see," Chase replies as he opens his door and hops out. We all follow him in the action. He gestures with his hand for us to follow, which we obviously do.

The inside is just how I remember, damp, cold, harsh, and plain. Nothing much else you could say to describe this place.

"Hold on," Chase walks up to the counter and talks to the woman behind it. It doesn't take too long, as he mainly only had to point to me for assurance. The last gives the tiniest of smiles, before slipping something to Chase. He's too far for any of us to see what it was. She says one more thing, before Chase thanks her and comes back to us.

"Follow me," he gestures.

Chase leads us down a few halls, and into a very large elevator. It is mainly made of medal, with tan paint on it that's chipping off. I have to swat Adam's hand to stop him from peeling some off. Chase inserts a key, which is what the lady must've given to him, and a button lights up. He presses it, and we start moving. The elevator comes to a halt at the bottom-most level, which requires a key to access.

The doors open up, and we walk down a very long hallway. We come into a few puddles that have appeared due to all the moisture. Bree complained only once about getting her shoes wet.

The whole way we also pass various amounts of cells, most empty. A couple, however, contained people who didn't sound too happy. Finally, Chase stops in front of the very last cell, and knocks on the high-security door. Chase inserts his key, and it click the door open. With his right hand, he slowly pushes the door open.

Behind the door, are cell bars for extra security. But, beyond those is a man, who cautiously starts to approach us.

As soon as he comes into view, a glare appears on my face.

"Donnie, I was wondering when you'd show up!" He gives a villainous smile, and I am forced to stare straight into the eyes of my brother.

**A/N: I completely apologize for the wait, and hopefully this chapter made up for it. Bad news though, the long waiting isn't exactly over yet. I've recently started tennis, and that takes up a lot of time. Time, which I usually dedicate to fanfiction writing, sorry. Also, school starts up again a week from Tuesday, so updating will surely slow down even more then. Finally, I meant to finish this chapter yesterday, but I completely forgot about band camp, so I couldn't. **

**Review Replies:**

**Coacoa: Honestly, my dad and brother are much bigger fans than I am, but I still really like it! Hm…you could look at my favorite authors tab on my profile, maybe you'll like one of them. Anyway, thanks! :D**

**daphrose: I did end up seeing your whole review the next day. Also, I want to apologize for my spelling mistakes on my review for chapter 15 of 'I'm a Monster' I didn't get the chance to double check it, so LAN is actually land if you didn't get that. If there are any you didn't know, just tell me. I will never do Brase; they are strictly siblings and nothing more (besides friends). Maybe I will talk to her, I don't know. Thanks for the minion; I shall put it to good use. Currently using it to guard my new sword, which I believe you've met. Suspense? Absolutely expect more of that! Anyway, thanks for the review! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	15. The Reason

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

I chew my bottom lip uneasily as I look up at Mr. Davenport, who has yet to say anything. Him and Douglas continue to stare at each other after Douglas's only comment. Who's going to speak next is difficult to tell, and when is even harder.

Adam, Bree, and Leo remain speechless and their mouths gaping behind me. My eyes continue to drift from them, to Douglas, to Mr. Davenport, and then repeat. I stop biting onto my lip, but start to play with my hands unsteadily.

Finally, Mr. Davenport pursues his lips and sighs, "Okay."

"Okay, what?" I ask while furrowing my eyebrows confused.

"Explain."

"Huh?" I ask getting more confused.

"Explain why on earth you brought me here, to him." Mr. Davenport brings his hands out to gesture to Douglas, like he's presenting someone or something.

"Oh, well, I realized that the only person who will know how to fix my chip, is the person who created it in the first place." Douglas raises an eyebrow when he here's my explanation, but at the same time he looks satisfied.

Adam, Bree, and Leo finally come to their senses, but don't speak. I keep my focus on Mr. Davenport, who keeps a stern look before he speaks.

"No," I take a second to understand what he just said, and I'm shocked. I look at him surprised, but his expression doesn't change.

"What?"

"No, I will not let Douglas help in anyway."

"Why?" I ask as my siblings come forward to my side.

"I don't trust him, and besides, I'll figure it out."

"But, when will you?"

"Yeah, it could be too late by the time you do," Leo adds causing me to stiffen a little.

"I said no, and I mean it," Mr. Davenport argues sternly.

"But it's my problem, and I get to choose how it gets solved," I argue angrily.

"And you have to admit that this is the only option we have," Bree comments.

"For now, but I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Be honest, Donnie, you don't have a clue on how to fix his chip, do you?" Douglas asks slyly, causing Mr. Davenport to get an angered look and whirl around to face his brother.

"Yes, I do, so your help will not be required."

"You do?" Adam asks puzzled. "Because, last time I checked you didn't have clue."

"Thank you, Adam, but your input will not be necessary," Mr. Davenport practically snaps.

"See, he even admits it!" Douglas laughs. "Do you really not trust me, or is it that you just don't want to help Chase."

That comment must've struck a nerve in Mr. Davenport. He charges forward, until he can reach in and grab Douglas's collar, dragging him into the bars.

"Listen, Douglas, I love Chase as if he was my own son, and I would like to think that he was mine most of time. Mainly because you weren't such a good one yourself, and I would do anything, and I mean anything, for Chase. As long as it means I get to see that smile of his spread across his face. I never, ever, wouldn't help him, and definitely not in a time like this. Do you understand me?" When he finishes, I swear that I've never seen Douglas as scared as he looks right now. To answer Mr. Davenport, Douglas nods slowly, fear clearly in his eyes.

"Good," he releases.

Every single word that came out of Mr. Davenport's mouth, adds more and more onto my smile. Each comment made me smile even bigger, and my heart and happiness grow twice the size. I never knew that Mr. Davenport felt that way, and now that I know, a new happiness will live inside of me because he admitted it.

"Do you really mean all those things?" I ask in a happy, yet tearful, voice. Mr. Davenport's expression instantly softens in a smile, and he places an arm around me.

"Yes, right down to every last word."

"Thanks, but if you truly do, you'll let Douglas help."

"Chase-"

I remove his arm from me, and push away from him slightly. "Please, you have to give him a chance."

"I don't-"

"Please," I give him some of my best puppy-dog eyes, and he sighs.

"Alright."

"Come on, just-" I stop myself when I fully register what he said. "Alright? You'll let him help?"

"Yes, but only for you," he points at me in a joking/ accusing way.

"Thanks," I give a small smile.

"You're welcome, but don't think that you'll always get your way. This is a one time thing."

"I'm sure," I laugh.

**Bree's POV:**

Chase gives a small laugh, before bringing the key into the lock. Right as he does so, I can see Mr. Davenport stiffen up in front of me. He sucks in his breath when Chase turns the key. Finally, I could swear that he's going to have a heart attack as the cell door opens for Douglas.

Douglas gives a slightly cautious look, before he steps out and into the dim-lit hall. "Exhale, Donnie, exhale," he jokes. Mr. Davenport glares at him, before letting out a defeated sigh.

"So, now what?" I ask.

**"Now, we-"** Adam, Chase, and I start at the same time, but I didn't do it on purpose.** "Hey! Stop talking when I'm talking!" **The three of us all glare at the same time, and it feels almost like a force is making me do it.

"Mr. Davenport, what's going on?" I ask by myself.

"I'm not sure," he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

**"I think I know," **the three of us say at the same time.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asks.

**"It has to be my override app, it's the only logical solution." **I'm getting real tired of this, but it's not like I have a choice right now.

"Another glitch?" Leo asks.

**"I guess."**

"Great," he mumbles.

"Wait, wait, what _exactly_ is going on here?" Douglas asks completely lost. Oh, right, he doesn't know.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Mr. Davenport asks while giving an annoyed look. "Well, I found out that Chase has a crack in his chip, which is causing him to glitch. Unfortunately, my brilliant and handsome self, has not been able to figure out how to fix the crack."

"So you've come to me on your knees to help?" Douglas mocks.

"I've not come on my knees, _nor_ will I ever," Mr. Davenport argues. "Besides, I was tricked into coming."

**"I didn't trick you."**

"Chase said that, not us," I gesture to Adam and I. "It was his idea."

"Whatever," Mr. Davenport brushes off the comments. "Either way, I only came because Chase said that he came up with a solution. So, I _only_ came for Chase."

"Fine, fine, keep telling yourself that." Douglas puts his hands up in fake surrender, and earns a death glare from Mr. Davenport.

"Alright, let's just..." My voice trails off when I see the nervous and confused face of Chase, and the surprised look on Adam's. I can't help have the same facial expression as Chase, but Adam doesn't. Before I can ask what's going on, Adam collapses onto the ground. "Adam!" I yell while falling onto my knees next to him.

"What happened?" Leo asks while joining me on the floor.

"I don't know," I answer. "He had a strange and surprised look on his face, and then he just, collapsed."

**"I know why," **Chase and I say together.

"Why?" I ask while looking up at him with a slightly tearful expression.

**"The override app activated and shut down Adam's bionics, I didn't mean to."**

"Well, just reactivate them," Leo says.

**"It's not that simple Leo, I don't have control of-" **Chase stops himself, so I, of course, do too. We all look to Chase with confused faces, but I end up being the only one who understands. Before I get a chance to react, I feel myself shut down, and darkness consumes me.

**Douglas's POV:**

"Bree!" Leo yells as Bree's head lolls forward, and she falls onto her side. He immediately pulls her towards him, so she's on her back.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Chase stutters out with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"It's alright, you couldn't have done anything to stop this," my brother comforts him.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, remember, this is why we're here." Chase tilts his head forward and stares down at his feet.

"I know..."

"Good, come on, let's go." Chase keeps staring at his feet, but obliges and trudges forward. "Douglas, would you?" Donald gestures to the two unconscious teens on the floor, and I roll my eyes. I bend over and pick up Adam bridal-style. He lays limply in my eyes, but at least he's not hurt. ...I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

Donald carries Bree the same way, and I trail behind him through the building. I earn a few different looks. Some are angry, some jealous, and some are just plain confused. I ignore them all as I walk out of the building, and into the fresh air of the outdoors.

"How are we supposed to all fit in there?" I ask while gesturing to the car in front of us, that's supposed to only fit five at most.

"What? You think that I don't have a plan?" Chase asks while looking fake hurt and shocked. "Just wait for it." Suddenly, the sound of a car approaching alerts us all. An identical car pulls up next to the other one, and Chase gives a smug smile.

A lady hops out with a smile, and throws the keys to Chase. Donald quickly intercepts them, almost dropping Bree in the process. "I'll take that."

"Hey!" Chase complains.

"Stop your complaining." He looks over to Leo with a gesture to the car. "Leo, you're with me, Chase, you're with Douglas."

"Wait, why do I get him?" Chase asks unhappily while crossing his arms with a pout.

"It was _your_ idea," Donald jokes before placing Bree gently in his car, and then hopping in himself.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," I smile and Chase rolls his eyes.

"He was right, it was my idea. Let's go." He spins on his heels and goes in the second car right as the other drives away.

I follow him, but not before laying Adam down and buckling him in the back seat. Chase presses a button when I'm buckled, and the car starts to drive itself.

"You know that we're going to have to speak to each other eventually, so why not now?" I suddenly say.

"I know, but can't this wait?" Chase groans while leaning forward and resting his chin on the palm of his hand while staring straight forward.

"No, and there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Chase turns his head and raises an eyebrow at me. "Why did you come to me?"

"You know why," he grumbles.

"Do I? Do I really?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"No, Chase, I really don't. I know that you need my help, but there has to be more than that, just admit it."

"There isn't any other reason," he argues while straightening back up.

"Chase..."

"There isn't, just drop it!" I scrunch back a bit at the sudden raise in his voice.

"Chase, you can't lie to me." He stays silent, and only peers out the window on his right. "Chase," I place a hand on his shoulder, which he instantly rips off and shoves it back at me.

"Stop, just stop," he demands frustrated.

"No, I won't until you admit the truth."

"Alright, fine, I'm scared alright! I'm scared of what will happen next if I don't get help, and I knew that you we're only person who could help. You're the only person I know who has the ability to stay calm during any situation. That's why I came to you, alright!" I don't know how to respond, and I don't think Chase would say anything back if I do.

Soon enough, the familiar sight of my brother's house comes into view, and I realize that I've lost my chance to say anything.

**A/N: And one of the worst people at updating goes to, me! I am extremely sorry for not updating in like a month! School, tennis, homework, and going to my cottage all took up practically all my time. I am so, so, so sorry! But, this week is my last week for tennis, so that will reopen a lot of time for me. Once again I am so sorry for taking so long.**

**Review Replies:**

**catfloppy24: Have you started tennis yet? My season is almost over, sadly. I really wish that the freshmen at my school could march, but we only do a small performance. I can't wait to read your story; I'll keep an eye out for it.**

**daphrose: I knew exactly when I was going to have Douglas reappear, and I was surprised that no one had asked. I guess that there were people wondering that but never asking. Stick-y? Have you thought of a better name yet? If I ever write Brase I give you permission to take Revenge from me and cut off my non-dominant hand (left). You better have revived him, I need him for my story! Shoot, I'm out of popcorn, gtg.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Only Leo would think that he actually may have a shot at Beyoncé. **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
